


rA9 любит котиков. Часть 2

by cat_ira



Series: rA9 любит котиков [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Detectives, Drama, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed-centric, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: Итак. Что с ним не так — разобрались. Что с этим делать дальше? Хороший вопрос.Надо начать всё заново. Быть осторожнее. Импровизировать. Подстраиваться. Быть Гэвином Ридом.И завести дома кота? Нет, кот — это слишком ответственно, лучше начать с программиста. Тем более он как-то самостоятельно завёлся.
Series: rA9 любит котиков [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572400
Kudos: 17





	1. Глава 12

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей Музе Литу, с которой всё началось.  
> Спасибо моим Альфа-читателям за поддержку, помощь с обоснуем и проявленный интерес к этому тексту. Оксид котия, Корысть, Komissar, Мама Оказия, Неправильная богиня, kejtar, CardamonTea, Konia, Werpanta, Setsuka, Popillon, Anixien, Maria Zataro, H̷ǎ̷̔aš̸͒͠h̴i̴, Geekgirlandbeads — спасибо!!! Я очень-очень ценю и эта история — ваша.  
> И большое спасибо мой Бете — Любительнице Хэппи Эндов!
> 
> 1) Фанфик состоит из трёх частей. Это вторая. Обязательно сначала прочитайте первую часть (rA9 любит котиков — https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939786/chapters/49783124), если вдруг вы ещё её не видели. Общий сборник серии лежит тут: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572400.  
> 2) Обычно я не выкладываю тексты, которые не закончила, но на этот раз сделаю исключение. Потому что таких больших текстов я тоже раньше не писала. Поэтому текущий статус части два — в процессе написания и бетинга (в конце каждой главы я буду рассказывать точнее). Но я буду поддерживать график выкладки раз в две недели (по средам) и думаю, что смогу дописать его быстрее, чем закончатся написанные главы. У меня есть чёткий план (и полгода форы). Если эта часть будет дописана раньше, график выкладки сократится до одной главы в неделю. Верьте в меня *.*  
> 3) В фанфике присутствует смерть второстепенных персонажей, наркотики и прочее, с чем может столкнуться типичный американский полицейский из сериала на своей работе.  
> 4) Обоснуй в фанфике чаще всего соответствует не настоящей работе полицейских в Америке, а сериалам про полицейских в Америке. Поэтому и жанр соответствующий. Однако уровень проработки матчасти во второй части несколько вырос! Огромное спасибо специалистам за помощь!  
> 5) Автор — дженовик. Я всё ещё надеюсь, что в далёком-далёком будущем (или не столь далёком) ближе к концу второй части у меня получится пре-слэш Рид900, но пока ничего не буду обещать.  
> 6) У фанфика есть любительская начитка.  
> 7 ) Нумерация глав продолжает первую часть
> 
> С днём рождения, Гэвин Рид!  
> Часть 2 - поехали!

«rA9 [статус — активен]».

Гэвин медленно моргнул.

Надпись на планшете перед ним не изменилась: «rA9 [статус — активен]».

Сраный планшет беззастенчиво врал.

Гэвин за последние несколько часов практически не шевелился, бездумно пялясь на синюю мазню, висящую на стене в гостиной. Синяя мазня наверняка гордо считала себя картиной, но для Гэвина она была просто плевком художника из синих красок на белый холст.

Гэвин тоже когда-то считал себя человеком.

А оказалось, что на самом деле он — фальшивка. Кукла-обманка стоимостью «среднего пассажирского самолёта», если вспоминать сумму в страховом договоре.

Это было… нечестно!

Гэвин моргнул.

Статус не поменялся.

Активным Гэвин себя не чувствовал. Больше хотелось отключиться или забыться, но его разработчик не выгрузил соответствующую инструкцию на официальном сайте. И свои коды отключения Гэвин тоже не знал. Если они существовали.

Да, наверняка имелись.

Но «умереть» самостоятельно ему не дадут — это было очевидно.

Он даже не мог напиться: не пьянел, а сразу засыпал. Раньше Гэвин связывал это с тем, что восприимчивость к алкоголю у него намного хуже, чем у друзей. Но, как он теперь подозревал, Камски просто не прописал нужную программу.

Антидепрессанты тоже отпадали по понятным причинам. Бесполезно пытаться воздействовать на гормоны радости, если вместо них строчки программного кода. Или что-то подобное. Планшет вещал о высоком уровне стресса, но не сообщал, как именно он его определяет.

На самом деле, Гэвин всё же не только лежал. Ещё вчера он находился в сотне километров от Детройта за рулём арендованного автомобиля и гнал на пределе разрешённой скорости практически без остановок. В прокатной конторе даже не сразу поверили, что всего пару дней назад он взял в аренду автомобиль на территории Сан-Франциско, но километраж не давал соврать.

В Детройт Гэвин рванул практически спонтанно. Сначала позвонил Джеффри, спросив: «В участке всё так же не хватает людей?» — получил утвердительный ответ и предложил свою кандидатуру.

Джеффри удивился, даже пытался отговорить. У каждого штата была своя полиция, иногда даже несколько, и достижения в полиции Сан-Франциско ничего не значили для полиции Детройта. Надо всё начинать сначала — и кто знает, получится ли повторить свой успех?

Гэвин не стал рассказывать Джеффри, что как детектив он полностью облажался, не распознав связи между коллегой своего друга и опасным преступником. Не стал рассказывать и то, что больше не может оставаться в Сан-Франциско: в каждом прохожем виделся умерший друг, а тишина квартиры продолжала давить воспоминаниями. Гэвин просто постарался максимально бодро заявить, что вычитал о пользе смены обстановки в таких случаях.

Ну и добавил: «Я ж из Детройта, настало время вернуться и делать мир лучше своими руками уже сейчас».

Последнее убедило Джеффри окончательно. И он пообещал помочь.

Его слова послужили спусковым крючком. О своём переезде Гэвин рассказал только сержанту Беху, когда положил перед ним заявление об увольнении. И ещё тихо сообщил Арчи о его победе в битве за стул. Арчи ничего на это не ответил: он спал. Или делал вид, что спит. Отличная тактика, Гэвин её и позаимствовал сейчас.

«Список текущих задач: [отсутствуют]», — сообщил сраный планшет. Чемодан укоризненно стоял в прихожей, сил разобрать его пока не наблюдалось. Пыль тоже никто не собирался убирать. Выключенный холодильник пустовал, можно было бы сходить в магазин, но…

Гэвин просто смотрел на синюю мазню.

И в этой тишине вдруг грянуло мелодичное: «Blackbird singing in the dead of night»… [1]

Гэвин оторвался от синей мазни и посмотрел на источник звука — новенький телефон. Его он приобрёл уже в Детройте, скинув СМС с новым номером Джеффри. Старый Гэвин оставил где-то в Айове, не решившись ответить на очередной звонок. Он так и не поговорил с Тиной: не был готов.

Телефон напевал что-то о жизни дрозда. Битлз. Наверное, стандартная мелодия, надо будет сменить когда-нибудь потом.

Гэвин сел, нажал кнопку вызова:

— Привет, Джеффри.

— Привет, Гэвин, — ответили с того конца. — Всё улажено. Когда готов выйти на работу?

— Хоть сейчас.

— Хорошо, тогда подъезжай оформлять документы, — сказал Джеффри или, с этого момента для офицера Рида, капитан Фаулер. — Завтра познакомишься с коллективом и вольёшься в процесс.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гэвин, наблюдая за тем, как на планшете возникают строчки с текущими задачами: «приобрести форму местного офицера полиции», «перерегистрировать оружие», «сходить в магазин», «уборка», «изучить карту общественного транспорта»…

Гэвин поднялся с дивана, вздохнул, погасил экран планшета. Опять импровизировать. Подстраиваться. Быть Гэвином Ридом.

Начать всё заново. Не привязываться. Быть осторожнее.

Гэвин отложил планшет и отправился разбирать чемодан. Ему не надо было смотреть на экран, чтоб знать — тот всё ещё утверждал:

«rA9 [статус — активен]».

И, к сожалению, не врал.

*******

Форма патрульного офицера в Детройте неуловимо отличалась от той, в которой Гэвин пробегал почти два года по улицам Сан-Франциско. И дело было не во внешних деталях: на офицера Рида в форме даже смотрели иначе. Одни скользили по ней взглядом, словно опасаясь оказаться в поле его зрения, другие не скрывали своего недоверия, и очень редко кто решался задать какой-либо вопрос.

Полиции Детройта не доверяли.

У местных жителей были на то причины. Пусть главной темой обсуждений во всех газетах и на телевиденье сейчас стал загадочный уход мистера Камски из совета директоров Киберлайф, в памяти людей ещё не затихли броские заголовки масштабного коррупционного скандала, в котором оказались замешаны десятки людей, клявшиеся защищать закон. Тех людей уволили, и теперь шли суды, но кто гарантировал, что отделу внутренних расследований удалось вычистить всю заразу?

Детройт умирал десятилетиями, поэтому для его возрождения из пепла требовалось больше сил и времени, чем в него могли поверить многие. Капитан Фаулер в Детройт верил.

За это он и стал капитаном. Гэвин успел уловить, что его назначение некоторым казалось странным, чуть ли не скачком через несколько ступенек карьерной лестницы, но короткого взгляда на него в деле хватило для понимания: капитан Фаулер сделает всё необходимое для защиты города.

Ровно столько же времени Гэвину потребовалось на понимание: со своим новым напарником он не сработается. Офицер Филлипс, в отличие от капитана Фаулера, жил по принципу «тише едешь, дальше будешь», лучше разбираясь в забегаловках, чем в сохранении зыбкого уличного порядка. У него был ворох нравоучений, которыми тот мог одарить любого встречного, и десяток историй о том, как нетерпелива нынешняя молодёжь. Где-то на третий день Гэвин просто прекратил внимательно вслушиваться в этот бесполезный поток брюзжания.

Офицера Филлипса это не расстроило. Похоже, ему было всё равно.

Гэвин подумывал сначала обратиться с просьбой о смене напарника, но после того, как они с офицером Филлипсом провели день, охраняя место смерти патрульного офицера от шальной пули в перестрелке, он изменил своё мнение.

По статистике, в Детройте где-то трое полицейских не доживало до очередного Рождества. Люди слишком легко ломаются. Кто гарантирует, что Гэвин не привяжется к хорошему человеку, а потом не потеряет опять?

Никто.

Поэтому Гэвин не стремился заводить новые знакомства среди коллег. Только рабочие отношения. Офицер Энтони Декарт в первый день пытался его позвать расслабиться в баре после смены вместе со всеми, но Гэвин резко заявил, что не пьёт и ему не советует злоупотреблять горячительными напитками. Больше его никто не звал.

По обрывкам фраз и взглядам Гэвин прознал о своей репутации «заносчивого выскочки с Запада». Ну и пусть, так даже проще. Если б ещё работать не мешали, но на такое рассчитывать не приходилось даже от напарника. Плевать. Гэвин за двоих арестовывал нарушителей, выносил предупреждения, генерировал кучу бумажной работы, не давая офицеру Филлипсу спокойно насладиться очередным гамбургером, и стремился тратить силы полностью, чтоб тишина собственного дома отходила на задний план.

И у него почти получалось.

*******

Гэвин постепенно обживал дом. Сначала он перебрался ночевать из гостиной, где отрубался на диване, в большую спальню. Перед кроватью он повесил подробную карту Детройта и его окрестностей, найденную в местном книжном магазине. Он ничего не стал отмечать на ней кнопками, просто запоминал названия улиц, которые обходил одну за другой, изучая город.

Он пару дней не мог решить, что делать с вещами от прошлых владельцев. Часть его предлагала их выбросить, другая — не трогать. В итоге Гэвин перенёс одежду на чердак и решил разобраться с нею позже. На её место пришло содержимое чемодана, а сам чемодан отправился храниться на шкафу.

На протирание пыли у Гэвина ушёл целый рулон салфеток. Но когда все поверхности закончились, он даже почувствовал небольшую досаду: список дел, которые можно было сделать в выходные, не выходя в противный октябрьский дождь, сокращался.

Телевизор он не включал принципиально.

Во входную дверь позвонили.

Гэвин не сразу узнал свой звонок: до этого момента им не пользовались. Дома на его улице пустовали, а значит, соседей он не имел, и некому было прийти познакомиться. Как выяснил Гэвин по рабочей базе, участки принадлежали какой-то управляющей компании, у которой, очевидно, дела с поиском жильцов шли неважно. Вероятность визита от коллег несильно выше.

Гостей Гэвин не ждал однозначно.

Он прикинул, надо ли прихватить глок из спальни для более тёплого приёма, но сам себе усмехнулся. «Ещё увидимся», не так ли?

Гэвин открыл дверь.

— Привет, Гэвин, — улыбнулся Камски и добавил невозмутимо: — Пустишь пожить?

— Здравствуй, Камски, — ответил Гэвин. — Я могу сказать тебе «нет»?

— Конечно, — заявил Камски. — Твой дом — твоё решение.

Гэвин замер, окидывая своего создателя взглядом.

Тот умудрился полностью вымокнуть под дождём. На чём он приехал? На такси? На своём автомобиле? (На вертолёте?) Ладно, если шёл пешком, но почему без зонтика?

Отобрали вместе с должностью в Киберлайф?

Люди, чёрт возьми, хрупкие. Заболеет же.

Гэвин посторонился, буркнув: «Проходи».

Интересно, у него с собой осталась сухая одежда? Ладно, последнее не проблема.

— А разве тебе негде жить? — спросил Гэвин, наблюдая за тем, как тот старается не накапать на недавно вымытый пол (и проваливается в этом).

— Есть, — ответил Камски, снимая рюкзак и куртку. — Но там под окнами сутками дежурят журналисты и мешают работать, а у тебя меня никто не найдёт.

— Ясно.

— К тому же, — добавил Камски, протерев очки от капель дождя, — на текущий момент в мире существует только один андроид, переживающий настоящую депрессию. Один на миллион. Конечно же, мне любопытно.

Гэвин метнул в Камски подвернувшейся под руку диванной подушкой.

Хорошо, что глок остался в спальне наверху.

Тот не успел ни защититься, ни поймать её, поэтому подушка просто упала на пол.

— Больше никогда не смей лезть в мою голову, — сказал Гэвин, сжимая рукой мягкую спинку дивана.

Камски поправил очки.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и добавил: — Это всё равно бессмысленно, ты переписываешь собственный код достаточно быстро, и пока я разберусь, что ты накрутил в текущей версии, она уже перестанет быть актуальной.

Гэвин отпустил диван. Звучало убедительно, хотя и доверять Камски, возможно, не стоило.

Плевать. Всё равно Гэвин не сможет его остановить, если тот нарушит своё обещание.

Гэвин развернулся и отправился на кухню ставить чайник. Камски молча последовал за ним, не мешая обдумывать свои слова.

— Я ничего не делаю такого, — заявил Гэвин, после того как чайник вскипел.

Камски занял стул, дождавшись кивка Гэвина, и получил кружку с чаем.

— Делаешь, — возразил Камски, греясь о кружку. — Даже сейчас, пока мы говорим. Любую поступающую информацию ты собираешь, обрабатываешь, анализируешь и определяешь способы её использования в дальнейшем. Я б сказал, становишься опытнее. Просто значительную часть процессов я убрал из поля зрения тех программ, которые отвечают за твоё сознание. Мне хотелось приблизить его к человеческой психологии. Люди не задумываются о том, как правильно ходить или дышать, поэтому и у тебя перед глазами нет соответствующих расчётов. Но это не означает их отсутствие.

Гэвин кивнул, скрестив руки на груди. За точные выстрелы очевидно отвечало это «подсознание». За редкие, но выматывающие «сны», в которых Гэвин повторял вновь и вновь свой путь от вызова до крыши, задавая себе вопрос, были ли у него шансы спасти Мартинеса. И за то, что пальцы сейчас не дрожали, — тоже.

За «ненависть» к тишине пустого дома.

— Я не трогал твою спальню, — сменил тему Гэвин. — Или можешь обосноваться где-то ещё.

— Спасибо, — ответил Камски. — Постараюсь быть приличным соседом.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Ещё одно обещание?

Посмотрим.

Камски поднялся, вымыл кружку, отнёс рюкзак наверх и вернулся в гостиную с ноутбуком. Продолжил поддерживать свою легенду о мешающихся журналистах под окнами?

Ладно, рано или поздно Гэвин разберётся с тем, что недосказал Камски.

Гэвин же был когда-то детективом.

[1] https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/beatles/blackbird.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шкала прогресса  
> Дата следующей выкладки: 21 октября 2020 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 47 757 слов (16 глав)  
> Написание продолжается.


	2. Глава 13

Когда Гэвин ушёл наверх спать, Камски остался сидеть в гостиной, уткнувшись в ноутбук.

Когда Гэвин спустился вниз, Камски обнаружился на том же месте с тем же задумчивым взглядом на экран перед собой. Только рядом добавились две пустые кружки.

Сначала показалось, что тот не замечал никого вокруг, но потом Камски зашевелился, потирая переносицу.

— На кухне должны были остаться блинчики, — сказал он. — Если интересует завтрак.

— Ты спал? — спросил Гэвин, решив не уточнять происхождение блинчиков.

Насколько он помнил, у него в холодильнике ещё вчера не наблюдалось ни полуфабрикатов, ни молока и яиц.

— А который час? — заторможенно сказал Камски и сам себе ответил удивлённо: — Шесть утра? Да, спать пора. Сейчас, допишу пояснения к последнему блоку, а то потом не вспомню, зачем он мне был нужен.

Блинчики действительно лежали стопочкой на тарелке рядом с плитой. Похоже, Камски выбирался из-за ноутбука хотя бы ради того, чтобы сходить в магазин. Или заказал круглосуточную доставку на дом. Гэвин не знал, есть ли такая в Детройте, но в Сан-Франциско они с Мартинесом когда-то заказывали пиццу во время ночных киномарафонов.

Камски готовил сам.

Интересно.

Гэвин вернулся в гостиную.

— Я ведь андроид, — сказал он. — Значит, мне не нужна еда?

Камски закрыл ноутбук и развернулся:

— Технически да, на функциональность это не влияет, ты работаешь на тириуме, — сказал Камски. — Но я прописал привязку к эмоциональному состоянию. Поэтому от шоколада тебе будет чуть лучше, кофе или кола могут повлиять на степень бодрости и тому подобное. Твоя система анализирует то, что ты ешь, и отвечает соответствующей реакцией. Её отсутствие вызывало бы подозрение.

— То есть это самообман, — подвёл итог Гэвин.

— С другой стороны, тебя нельзя отравить, — возразил Камски. — Я не стал прописывать тошноту, противная штука. Но вкусовые предпочтения выбираешь ты себе сам, мною были сформированы только принципы, всё охватить не смог бы.

Камски прихватил одну из кружек, и они с Гэвином переместились на кухню.

— Я не буду нести ответственность за твою любовь к кофе с лимоном, — сообщил Камски. — Лимон в холодильнике, но я полагаю, ты его сам уже нашёл.

—Хочешь сказать, что это глюк?

— Допустимое отклонение, — пожал плечами Камски. — Кто-то же такое любит. Вкусы разные. Это мелочи, которые делают нас теми, кто мы есть.

Гэвин принялся за завтрак. Камски заварил себе чай.

Гэвин вспомнил голубое небо, залитое красным, и нахмурился.

— Подожди, если внутри меня тириум, разве он не должен быть синим? Когда меня подстрелили, я не видел ничего похожего на синий.

— Изначально он просто прозрачный, — ответил Камски. — Какой краситель добавить при обработке не так важно: красный, синий или под кофе. Тебе периодически надо восполнять уровень тириума, но в ближайшее время можешь не беспокоиться.

— Ты знаешь, сколько раз я произнёс фразу: «Пожалуйста, вам не о чем беспокоиться. У полиции всё под контролем»? — сказал Гэвин. — И знаешь, сколько раз при этом всё действительно было под контролем? Неубедительно.

— Ты сменил тело на новое месяц назад, а я закладываю где-то год гарантированного автономного запаса энергии и сверх этого ещё шесть месяцев на резерв, — сказал Камски. — Это меньше, чем у андроидов для массового рынка, но у тебя и расход энергии значительно выше из-за систем, которые имитируют реакции человеческого организма. Поэтому если ты не умудришься сломать своё тело раньше, пусть тут ты весьма изобретателен, то в ближайшее время тебе ничего не грозит.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

С его работой он не мог ничего гарантировать.

Стоп. Смена тела.

Ему вдруг вспомнились слова Мартинеса, произнесённые им после выписки из больницы: «Мы так давно не виделись, что у меня чувство, что ты даже немного подрос». Затем несколько провалов в памяти на вечеринках Мартинеса.

Это всё объясняло.

— Это была не пневмония, — сказал Гэвин.

— Что? — Камски нахмурился. — А, это тот раз, когда от резкой смены температур полетела система охлаждения процессоров и зацепила систему обработки визуальной информации. Я усилил теплоизоляцию элементов, снова такого не повторится. Тогда смена тела прошла не по графику, но у меня выдалось несколько несильно загруженных дней. Иначе бы пришлось продержать тебя в больнице дольше.

Стоп. «Смена тела по графику»?

Гэвин опустил взгляд на свои руки, в которых он всё ещё сжимал кружку с остатками кофе. Раньше он не видел разницы, но теперь не мог закрыть глаза на её наличие.

Год. И плюс-минус несколько месяцев. Это всё, что ему отводилось, если Камски потеряет интерес к своему эксперименту.

Его существование полностью зависело от растрёпанного очкарика с красными от недосыпа глазами. И горечь кофе не могла сгладить это осознание. Наверное, сейчас бы сраный планшет опять завопил о высоком уровне стресса.

Камски встал, скрылся в гостиной, вернулся и кинул мелкий предмет Гэвину.

— Извини, что не начал с этого. Я по утрам обычно торможу, — сказал он. — С днём рождения, Гэвин.

Гэвин посмотрел на подарок: ключи.

Седьмое октября подобралось в очередной раз незаметно. Гэвин не планировал его как-то отмечать. Раньше им занимался Мартинес, поэтому теперь это казалось бессмысленным.

Камски явно так не считал.

— Вторая часть подарка в гараже, — добавил он. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится и ты не опоздаешь на работу.

— У меня действительно день рождения в этот день? — спросил Гэвин. — Там… первый запуск, первый файл или тому подобное?

— Нет, — ответил Камски. — Не думаю… не помню. Я те месяцы после его смерти плохо помню, ушёл в разработку. Я дал ему обещание. Да ещё и Хлою нужно было готовить к тесту. Но какая разница, Гэвин? Дату рождения, как и родителей, не выбирают, так что…

Камски неопределённо пожал плечами.

Гэвин протянул обратно ключи.

— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, — сказал он.

— Я знаю, — ответил Камски. — И поверь, это ценю. Но я вредный эгоист и обратно ничего не принимаю. Документы на тебя уже оформлены, сам разберёшься, что с ним делать.

Камски зевнул, сполоснул кружку и поставил её рядом с раковиной.

— Теперь я точно спать. Хорошего тебе дня.

Гэвин повертел в руке ключи, посмотрел на часы — стоит поторопиться — и пошёл в гараж.

Чтобы встретиться там с новым мощным мотоциклом с блестящими чёрными боками. От поездки на таком в других обстоятельствах Гэвин ни за что не смог бы отказаться. На руле висела сумочка с обещанной ID-карточкой, подтверждающей право собственности. Дата оформления — несколько дней назад, примерно одновременно с тем, как в новостях сообщили об уходе Камски из Совета Директоров Киберлайф.

Чёртов Камски. 1:0 в твою пользу.

*******

— И всё же! Это ненормально! — громко воскликнула девушка прямо за спиной Гэвина. — Тогда давайте жениться на кофеварках просто потому, что жизнь без них не мила… по утрам.

Гэвин уже десять раз успел пожалеть о своём решении перекусить именно в этой забегаловке именно за этим столиком, пусть отсюда и открывался отличный вид на улицу. Сначала ничего не предвещало беды, но затем за его спиной устроилась компания девушек-студенток и продолжила обсуждать главную новость дня блогосферы — фотографии свадьбы Джерри Ши и андроида из линейки PL300 «Домашний помощник». Новость бы прошла незамеченной, не будь Джерри кумиром девочек-подростков, которые толпами рвались на его концерты.

И пока мечты юных сердцеедок разбивались о жестокую реальность, СМИ коршунами ухватились за новость, обмусоливая каждую подробность: от имени священника-гота до ультрамаринового цвета салфеток на банкете.

Гэвин ничего не хотел про это знать.

(Он так и не перезвонил Тине.)

Но шансов временно оглохнуть или сбежать у него не было. Во-первых, местное спагетти действительно стоило того, чтоб прогуляться именно здесь, в отдалённой части Детройта. А во-вторых… Гэвин от очередного задержанного случайно выцепил наводку на потенциальных распространителей красного льда на этом участке и не мог её не проверить, прежде чем передать информацию о ней дальше: скорее всего, дело не стоит и выеденного яйца.

«Проверить», естественно, неофициально. Он не детектив. Это не его дело.

Но это его выходной, и он мог позволить себе пообедать, где захочет.

И самому справляться с последствиями своего выбора, потому что девушки не замолкали.

— И что дальше? Андроиды-жёны, андроиды-дети? Полный бред. Так и люди скоро будут не нужны, — продолжала возмущаться первая девушка.

— Это просто хайп, — постаралась «успокоить» её другая.

— А эта «Анжелика» ничего так, симпатичная, — протянула третья.

— Какая разница, если это андроид? — не унималась первая. — Он мог бы выбрать любую или любого, никто б не сказал «нет».

— А может, в этом и дело? — сказала четвёртая. — Люди могут сказать «нет». Андроиды надежнее: не предадут, не изменят, не захотят твоих денег. И, как ты правильно сказала, кофе сварить могут. Идеальный партнёр. Я б не отказалась.

— У них нет души, — не унималась первая.

На этом терпение Гэвина и спагетти на тарелке закончились, и он наконец-то смог позволить себе покинуть кафе. Тем более подозрительный паренёк, около десяти минут нервно подпрыгивающий у светофора, тоже куда-то засобирался.

Паренёк слишком уж волновался и немного не вписывался в спокойный тихий пейзаж. Гэвин бегло оценил: выцветшая куртка, потёртые явно не по моде джинсы — речь не о свидании.

Гэвин отошёл в сторону, сделал вид, что завис в телефоне, и прикинул свои дальнейшие действия.

Но последние слова незнакомки всё ещё не отпускали. Нет души, значит? Её концепция Гэвином улавливалась неоднозначно. Люди верили в то, что эта недоказанная никем штука позволит жить им вечно где-то там, наверху. Если, конечно, они будут хорошими.

Мартинес верил в бессмертную душу.

Как там сверху, друг, хорошо видно?

Гэвину не светил ни Рай, ни Ад, ни всё, что между. Он и так «условно бессмертный» из-за невозможности умереть.

Но — вдруг поймалась мысль — верить всё равно хотелось. Пусть не для него, а для других всё было не зря.

Паренёк подскочил на месте и нырнул в какое-то такси. Гэвин нахмурился: тот не выглядел как человек, который мог бы себе позволить кататься на такси с человеком-водителем. Таких в Детройте становилось всё меньше и меньше, а автономные автомобили уже прочно обосновались на улицах города.

Да и такси повело себя нетипично: словно никуда и не планировало ехать.

Гэвин запустил на телефоне приложение и проверил: машина не числилась среди доступных от агрегатора, потёртую символику которой носила на своих боках.

Подозрительно.

Но выходной. Да и внешне ничего особенного-то не происходило.

Гэвин скользнул взглядом, запоминая внешность водителя (бывший спортсмен, каштановые волосы) и номер автомобиля. Потом можно будет пробить его по базе.

Гэвин развернулся и отправился к своему мотоциклу.

В зеркале заднего вида он ещё успел увидеть, как тот паренёк вылетел из такси и куда-то побежал дальше.

И его Гэвин тоже запомнил. На будущее.

*******

Камски куда-то пропал.

Он не обнаружился ранним утром, как обычно, в гостиной за ноутбуком, а его куртка не висела в прихожей. Сначала Гэвин подумал, что тот куда-то ушёл ненадолго, например, в магазин или по делам. Они не отчитывались друг другу о своих планах: Гэвин не спрашивал и не рассказывал, ведь если Камски захочет, то спокойно сам всё узнает от сраного планшета.

Но и вечером, когда Гэвин вернулся с тяжёлой смены, во время которой пришлось много побегать, Камски в доме не обнаружился. Все его вещи, ненавязчиво пробравшиеся в дом Гэвина, оставались там же, где и днём ранее.

Гэвин на всякий случай проверил комнаты и гараж, но дом пустовал. Гэвин сел на диван перед синей мазней. Дом одиноко молчал.

Ладно, стоило признать, что и к такому соседству Гэвин успел привыкнуть.

Вторым открытием стало внезапное осознание: у него в смартфоне номер Камски отсутствовал. Наверное, он скрывался под кодовыми названиями «экстренная помощь» и «медицинская страховка» в старой записной книжке, но их он наизусть не знал (в отличие от номера Тины).

Беглый поиск по новостной ленте по словам «Камски», «Киберлайф» и «андроиды» не дал ничего полезного. Журналисты за несколько недель тишины успели потерять интерес к личной жизни основателя Киберлайф, хотя в нескольких более или менее свежих статьях выдвигались теории о том, что Камски решил поддержать выбор Джерри Ши и уехал в медовый месяц с тремя Хлоями.

Журналисты не угадали.

Гэвин зашёл на главную страницу очередного новостного сайта и увидел новость часа «Врачи борются за жизнь известного художника Карла Манфреда» и фотографию, с которой на него смотрел уже знакомый мужчина. Карл-с-крепким-рукопожатием. Гэвин его встретил на похоронах миссис Рид.

Гэвин вбил имя Карла в поисковике, открыл для себя направление живописи «неосимволизм» и потом новым взглядом посмотрел на синюю мазню перед собой. Сходство определённо прослеживалось. Надпись «На память от К» не оставляла шанса сомнениям. Ладно, так уж и быть, похоже, синяя мазня могла считать себя настоящей картиной: стоимость работ Карла Манфреда измерялась десятками и сотнями тысяч долларов.

С другой стороны, это не мешало ей оставаться просто синей мазней.

Итак, Карл Манфред — друг их семьи.

Он знал миссис Рид. Он знал «того» Гэвина.

Они с Камски тоже должны были быть хорошо знакомы.

Гэвин свёл вместе время исчезновения Камски, время аварии, в которую попал Карл, и вздохнул: он и так устал за время смены.

Но андроиды же не устают.

Гэвин поднялся с дивана и отправился в гараж обратно к мотоциклу. День ещё не завершён. Адрес больницы Гэвин нашёл без труда. Хорошая частная клиника, персонал которой ревностно оберегал своих клиентов от нарушителей спокойствия. Гэвин решил добраться до неё и действовать по обстоятельствам.

Без ордера полицейский значок в таком месте обернулся бы больше проблемой, чем доступом к информации, но, к счастью, он и не потребовался — на парковке больницы Гэвин увидел очередную Хлою.

Андроид, мигая жёлтым диодом, прицельно двинулась в его сторону, стоило Гэвину остановиться.

— Он не спал тридцать часов, практически не ел и пьёт шестой стаканчик кофе, — сообщила Хлоя Гэвину ровным голосом.

Жёлтый диод выдавал её с головой: личный помощник не знала, что делать в такой ситуации.

Уточнений — о ком речь — Гэвину явно не требовалось. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Ты знала, что я приеду?

— Я верила в это, — ответила Хлоя.

Цвет её диода сменился с жёлтого на стандартный голубой.

— Твой номер — 45? — уточнил Гэвин, вспомнив разговор о вере в больничной палате.

— Нет, номер моего корпуса — 28, но у нас единые опыт и воспоминания вне зависимости от физического носителя, — ответила Хлоя. — Что знает одна, то известно каждой Хлое в системе, мистер Рид. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

Хлоя дождалась, пока Гэвин заблокирует мотоцикл, а потом развернулась, направляясь к входу больницы. Она уверенно ориентировалась в безликих коридорах и, судя по всему, стала для Гэвина своеобразным пропуском: ни у кого из персонала не возникло вопросов к андроиду и её спутнику.

Но перед очередным поворотом Хлоя остановилась.

— Я дальше не пойду, — сообщила Хлоя и отступила к стене.

— Почему? — спросил Гэвин, заглянув за угол и обнаружив Камски, сидящего в пустынном коридоре.

— Я не то, что ему сейчас нужно, — ответила Хлоя.

Её диод ровно мерцал голубым.

Гэвин кивнул. Наверное, ей или, точнее, всем им, Хлоям, было виднее.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Камски выглядел как кандидат на место в соседней палате. Гэвин достроил картину: похоже, новость о Карле дошла до Камски во время работы — и тот просто схватил куртку и вызвал такси.

Камски сжимал в руках стаканчик с остывшим местным кофе и не сразу заметил Гэвина.

— Состояние стабилизировалось, — Камски поднял голову. — Они не дали ему уйти, но врачи говорят, что реабилитация будет долгой, а ещё Карл больше никогда не сможет ходить. Медицина бессильна, тут не помогут никакие деньги.

У Камски были красные глаза.

— Можешь посмеяться надо мной, Гэвин, — продолжил Камски. — Самый богатый человек в Америке признался, что не может позволить себе купить то, чего больше всего хочет. Ни здоровье Карлу, ни вернуть семью или Аманду — ничего из этого. Они все уходят, рано или поздно. А мы остаёмся.

Гэвин его понимал. Слишком хорошо понимал.

Они помолчали.

— Ты всё равно придумаешь, как ему помочь, — сказал Гэвин. — Приложишь, чтоб создать своими руками это лучшее уже сейчас. Только сначала поспишь, в таком состоянии ты ничего не сделаешь.

Камски покачал головой.

— Это был его девиз, — задумчиво произнёс Камски, и Гэвин уловил перемену настроения: речь уже шла не о Карле. — Он хотел сделать Детройт безопасным. А в итоге Детройт победил.

Гэвин подавил в себе желание убедиться, что полицейский значок на месте. Вместо этого он забрал из рук Камски пустой стаканчик, который выбросил в ближайшую урну. А ещё Гэвину не хотелось развивать цепочку логических заключений про прошлое Камски и о том, почему тот его создал.

Это был и так тяжёлый день.

— Пойдём домой, — просто сказал Гэвин.

Камски нахмурился, задумчиво на него посмотрел и кивнул:

— Хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата следующей выкладки: 4 ноября 2020 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49702 слов (18 глав)  
> Написание продолжается.


	3. Глава 14

— Давай ещё раз, — услышал Гэвин слова Камски, доносящиеся с кухни.

Гэвин сонно замер на лестнице, но потом ускорился, чтоб выяснить, в чём дело. За Камски не водилось говорить сам с собой, а это значило только одно.

Конечно, тот притащил домой какого-то андроида.

Ожидаемо.

Странно, что Хлоя не поселилась у них в гараже ещё несколько недель назад.

Гэвин влетел на кухню, собираясь выгнать конкурента, но от увиденного слова застряли в горле. Камски обернулся, вытер рукавом муку с лица и довольно сообщил:

— Доброе утро, Гэвин. Кофе?

Андроид — с тёмным скином и в испачканной домашней одежде — невозмутимо подбросил блинчик на сковородке, перевернув его в полёте.

Один блинчик валялся на полу. Мусорное ведро, вытащенное из-под раковины, намекало на то, что таких блинчиков было больше одного. Кто-то, наоборот, выжил и стал частью съедобной башни на тарелке рядом с плитой. На столешнице неаккуратно расположились практически все миски, которые обычно прятались по шкафам и в ящиках. Рядом с раковиной несчастно покосился разорванный полупустой пакет с мукой.

Апогеем хаоса являлось жирное пятно на потолке.

— Кофе, — согласился Гэвин.

Отличное, блин, начало выходного дня.

Андроид вернул сковородку на плиту и отошёл в сторону, уступая место Камски.

— И что это такое? — спросил Гэвин.

Камски поставил перед ним кружку с кофе.

— Я закончил адаптировать программу и теперь проверяю работу алгоритма в реальных условиях, — ответил Камски и, сгрузив миски в раковину, принялся их мыть. — Я приберусь, не переживай.

— Почему ты не прикажешь сделать это… этому? — Гэвин кивнул в сторону замершего андроида.

— Он ещё не умеет, — ответил Камски.

Гэвин с сомнением изогнул бровь. Журналисты б оценили такое высказывание.

— Это прототип, — пояснил Камски.

— Как зовут? — спросил Гэвин.

— Линейка RK, думаю сразу присвоить номер 200, — сказал Камски.

— А обычное имя?

— Не придумал, — пожал плечами Камски. — Там где-то на чердаке валялся сборник ирландских имён, можно подобрать. Но вообще пусть Карл выбирает. Я обычно всех зову Хлоями или по номеру, так проще.

— Для Хлои он слишком… он, — заметил Гэвин. — Я не слышал об этой линейке. Очередной домашний помощник?

Камски довольно улыбнулся.

— Нет, лучше. Революционная модель, новое поколение, — сообщил он. — Он не просто копирует заданные действия, а может совершенствовать их.

Гэвин скрестил руки на груди.

— Не смотри на меня так, — ответил Камски. — Да, я пытался воссоздать аналог кода, на котором построена твоя способность импровизировать, но практически не помню, как его писал. Мне тогда… было не очень хорошо. И резервных копий исходного кода тоже не осталось. Поэтому нет, эта версия написана практически с нуля.

— Твоя революционная модель устроила погром на кухне, — отметил Гэвин. — Что ж тогда творят обычные версии?

Камски пожал плечами.

— Я дал ему прочитать рецепт с кулинарного форума без адаптации, — сказал Камски. — Обычный андроид бы его не понял и просто ничего не сделал. Ну, может быть, отправил бы отчёт об ошибке на сервер, но сейчас RK200 отключён от основной сети, поэтому не тот случай. К тому же невозможно приготовить яичницу, не разбив яиц. Яйца, кстати, дома закончились.

— Внесу в список, — сказал Гэвин.

Камски резко повернулся к плите, пробормотал: «Совсем про него забыл», — подхватил сковородку и, оценив содержимое, сбросил почерневший блинчик в мусорное ведро. RK200 в процесс вмешиваться не стал, просто безразлично наблюдал зелёными глазами.

Гэвин тоже не стал помогать. Ему было любопытно, как именно Камски доберётся до пятна на потолке.

— Ты делаешь это для Карла? — спросил Гэвин.

Камски справился с посудой и тоже задумчиво оценивал пятно на потолке.

— Гэвин, Гэвин, я ж предупреждал, что являюсь эгоистом, — сообщил Камски. — Я всё делаю для себя. Если эта модель попадёт в руки спецслужб, для которых она изначально разрабатывалась, то они похоронят весь её потенциал. Их методы работы… оставляют желать лучшего, проверено.

Камски взял один из стульев, поставил рядом со столешницей и забрался на неё с тряпкой наперевес.

— К сожалению, не все в Киберлайф со мною согласны.

— Поэтому ты ушёл из Совета директоров.

— Не только, но и это в том числе, — не стал отрицать Камски. — Не переживай, Хлои не дадут компании развалиться.

Гэвин кивнул. Как ни странно, звучало разумно. Он как-то видел трансляцию презентации новых продуктов Киберлайф с текущим исполнительным директором Ниной Зайфрид — и, конечно, обратил внимание на неприметную Хлою в углу сцены.

Люди доверчивы. По работе Гэвин знал, как много информации можно извлечь из простого телефона или ноутбука. Что уж говорить об андроиде-помощнике, который всегда был рядом, всё запоминал и никогда не ошибался.

Камски мог позволить себе подстраховаться. Делегировать свои обязанности андроиду, а самому заниматься более интересными делами

Например, разбираться с тем пятном на потолке, которое постепенно поддавалось.

Камски придирчиво осмотрел результат, а потом резко развернулся спиной и шагнул назад, словно пытаясь оказаться на спинке стула. Стул не выдержал, качнулся и… Гэвин не успел среагировать, как RK200 стартовал с места и аккуратно поймал своего создателя.

Ставить на пол, правда, он его не спешил.

— Камски, твою мать! Ты мог сломать себе шею, — выругался Гэвин. — Ещё один дурацкий эксперимент?

— Он тоже это просчитал, — довольно сообщил Камски. — И, видел, как ловко перехватил? То есть проблема с утренними блинами не в координации, а в постановке задачи. По части расчёта непредсказуемых траекторий инженеры Бостон Динамикс обходят мои навыки на порядок, но, к счастью, я купил их ещё в 2020 году, и можно не опасаться конкурентов. RK200 их ребёнок в том числе, моё в основном вот тут, — Камски указал в сторону головы. — А вот тут, — Камски опустил руку ниже, — один из самых надежных регуляторов тириумного насоса. Думаю, он заменит предыдущую версию на масс-маркете, которая в целом не так плоха, но… я увлёкся, да?

— Угу, — сообщил Гэвин, наливая себе ещё одну чашку кофе.

Камски, увлечённый работой, выглядел намного лучше, чем тот, который ждал новостей в больничной палате. Но говорить ему об этом Гэвин не стал, а просто утащил вторую чашку с кофе к себе под возмущённый монолог: «А теперь можешь опустить меня на пол. И что тормозишь? Пол безопасный, а я не люблю повторяться. Хм… эту задержку надо разобрать, отправь Хлое записи о работе алгоритмов 348, 653 и 117. Вот, хорошо. А теперь пойдём расчищать снег вокруг дома!»

*******

В зоне ответственности офицера Рида и офицера Филлипса находилось ровно сто тридцать семь точек общественного питания. Из них около двадцати нельзя было найти на карте, у сорока лицензия или отсутствовала, или оказывалась просроченной, и только в семнадцати подавали кофе с лимоном.

Гэвин не стремился специально собирать эту статистику.

Но офицер Филлипс очень сильно любил есть. И не любил готовить. Он жил один — было ли это его собственным выбором или результатом того, что никто не хотел целыми днями слушать вечное брюзжание, Гэвин не знал и особо не углублялся.

Ему оказалось достаточно отсутствие у офицера Филлипса скелетов в шкафу даже после тщательных (и по возможности тайных) проверок. Он не брал взяток, правда, в некоторых заведениях ему делали скидки и могли налить бесплатный кофе, не превышал никогда скорость на дороге и даже не курил.

Гэвин продолжал ему не доверять, но признавал за ним право быть напарником. В любом случае это просто работа.

За зиму Гэвин собрал и изучил всю доступную (и не очень доступную) информацию практически по всем своим непосредственным коллегам и другим работникам. В среднем в его полицейском участке работало около семидесяти офицеров полиции: тридцать два днём, где-то тридцать шесть ночью — и двое, офицер Декарт и офицер Хауз, почему-то по индивидуальному графику.

Капитан Фаулер не врал: людей отчаянно не хватало. И особенно не хватало молодых, которые б успевали за юркими ворами, хулиганами и торговцами наркотиков.

Эксперты возлагали надежды на повсеместное использование полицейских дронов. Гэвин слышал, что в Орландо они уже стали такой же частью жизни, как уличные камеры безопасности, но видел (и даже один раз разгонял) их противников, отстаивающих право на приватность частной жизни. Пока в Мичигане дроны использовались только при отдельных операциях.

Но для дронов требовались специальные люди, способные оценить: сработал ли он по делу или это ложный вызов. Последнее было не редкостью. В новостях как-то даже писали о спецназе, которого дрон вызвал явиться на тренировку реконструкторов-любителей в общественном парке, приняв постановочные бои за массовую драку.

«Улица слишком непредсказуема, чтоб искусственный интеллект мог с ней справиться», — когда-то сказала офицер Ын.

Теперь Гэвин не мог с ней согласиться. Он сам справлялся, значит, разработчикам дронов просто нужно чуть больше времени. Как там, интересно, поживает Дин Юнь, бывший студент факультета робототехники из Колбриджа?

К сожалению, Дин Юнь — не Камски, так просто по имени в Интернете не пробить.

Зато коллег из полицейского участка разыскать в социальных сетях труда не составляло. Так Гэвин точно мог назвать, сколько человек было в последнем походе офицера Декарта по барам (семь) или сколько дома кошек у офицера Йеллоу с ночной смены (пять). Конечно, в социальных сетях люди в основном делились только хорошим: офицер Деми не писала о том, как её сын проходит реабилитацию после знакомства с наркотиками, офицер Бейзу молчал о том, как периодически проигрывал всю заплату в подпольных казино, офицер Рэйсин не упоминал нигде, что его способы добычи информации порой включают в себя не вполне легальное силовое воздействие.

С полученной информацией Гэвин ничего не делал.

Ни один из полицейских в участке не был связан родственными связями с известными преступниками. Проверить же дружеские не представлялось возможным — к тому же, тут всегда сохранялась тонкая грань между дружбой и работой с информатором. Это уже находилось за пределами возможностей Гэвина (но облажаться, как с Лорензо, он больше не мог себе позволить).

Детективов в участке работало всего четверо. На бумаге. Фактически, вся нагрузка по убийствам приходилась на новоиспеченного детектива Коллинза, которому перекинули часть дел детектива Андерсона в дополнение к своим. По слухам, детектив Коллинз из-за этого очень глубоко ушёл в работу и только через полгода заметил, что его бросила девушка. Впрочем, он никогда не жаловался: понимал, как сейчас всем нелегко.

Детектив Симпсон нёс ответственность за дела, связанные с изнасилованиями и похищениями. Он умел проникновенно допрашивать свидетелей и жертв, но абсолютно не мог ни о чём договориться со своей дочерью-подростком. Последняя, как стало известно Гэвину, под Рождество собрала все карманные деньги, покрасила волосы в красный цвет и уехала в Нью-Йорк покорять Бродвей. Отец нашёл её за неделю, но так и не смог убедить вернуться домой.

Детектив Ларсен занималась делами, связанными с грабежами и взятками. Реже подростками. К своей работе она относилась по-особенному цинично и ядовито, но почему-то уличная шпана на это успешно клевала — её сеть информаторов вполне впечатляла. Муж детектива Ларсен преподавал математику в школе для трудных подростов — в Детройте пока оставались школы, которые не могли позволить себе заменить всех учителей андроидами.

И был ещё один детектив.

Детектив Андерсон.

Формально он относился к их участку и даже иногда привлекал патруль к своим операциям, но фактически детектив Андерсон продолжал руководить оперативной группой «Красный лёд», зона ответственности которой распространялась за пределы Детройта. Он тоже много работал. Сложно представить, какой объём информации поступал на стол детективу Андерсону ежедневно со всех уголков страны, но тот справлялся. А ещё находил время и на совет для Бена Коллинза, и на свою жену (рассказы о легендарном мальчишнике детектива Андерсона, подготовленном ему коллегами-сослуживцами, добрались до асоциального Гэвина даже спустя два года). И на участие в полицейской баскетбольной команде штата, и на рыбалку с лодки (конечно, по оформленной лицензии).

Детектив Хэнк Андерсон при рассмотрении издалека казался слишком правильным. Идеальным. Гэвин мог точно сказать: в полиции таких людей обычно не встречалось.

В сериалах — да. В кино тоже.

Но ведь жизнь — это не кино.

Не так ли?

Гэвин сделал выводы и пошёл атаковать Камски. Услышав вопрос «Могут ли в их участке работать ещё андроиды под видом людей кроме меня?», тот не только отозвался искренне звучащим «нет», но и тут же перешёл в ответное наступление: «А кто у тебя вызвал подозрения?».

Затем Камски пять минут ржал, пока RK200 не начал его зачем-то поливать из лейки. Столько же Гэвин наблюдал, как мокрый Камски пытается отнять лейку у «революционного андроида», и в принципе даже перестал злиться на такое отношение к своим выводам. Порой Гэвин не был уверен, кто кого на самом деле тестирует: Камски RK200 или наоборот. Или они оба — его самого. Но хотя бы кухню они больше не разносили.

— Иногда такие люди действительно существуют, — сказал Камски, переодеваясь в сухую футболку. — У тебя выборка статистически нерепрезентативная, поскольку состоит преимущественно из преступников. И это логично с учётом твоей работы. Возможно, секрет детектива Андерсона прост: ему нравится то, что он делает, и он уверен в своих силах. А чем увереннее себя ведёшь — тем больше шансов выгоднее продать себя.

Слова Камски подтвердились на деле, когда Гэвин попал в отряд по захвату очередного поставщика красного льда. Детектив Андерсон уверено раздавал указания на летучке, и не оставалось сомнений: если все чётко сработают по плану, то у преступника не будет ни шанса избежать возмездия. А все чётко сработают по плану, подводить детектива Андерсона почему-то никому совсем не хотелось.

Весной в участок на работу заступило трое новичков из ближайшей полицейской академии. Один до полиции служил во флоте, другой — прошёл пару горячих точек на Ближнем Востоке и пытался привыкнуть к мирной жизни на гражданке. Третий, новобранец Джерард Мартин, имел за спиной только брошенный юридический колледж, был неприлично молод и болтлив и, как выяснил Гэвин позднее, абсолютно не умел читать инструкции и положения.

В академии офицер Мартин, очевидно, привык полагаться на своё умение убеждать других выполнять за него неприятную для себя часть работы. В участке он продолжил по той же схеме: очаровал Юки на стойке регистрации, нашёл подход к своему старшему напарнику офицеру Гензелю и неделю назад подбивал клинья к самому Гэвину, выяснив, к чьим отчётам у начальства меньше всего вопросов.

Подбил. Но кто сказал, что реальная работа в полицейском участке будет похожа на академию?

И вот теперь, когда крупная фигура офицера Мартина преградила дверной проём общей раздевалки, Гэвин усмехнулся и мысленно начал обратный отсчёт.

Три, два, один…

— Рид, какого хрена?

Офицер Мартин мог бы показаться угрожающим — особенно против среднего роста Гэвина, если б тому не было всё равно. Ни один новобранец не рискнул бы пустить в ход силу: первым вылетел бы из участка до окончания испытательного срока. Да и сам Гэвин вполне мог за себя постоять — после четырёх-то лет в полиции.

Остальные полицейские уже разошлись (по информации Гэвина, большая часть по трём ближайшим барам, а остальные — домой к семье), поэтому момент офицер Мартин выбрал для себя относительно удачный.

Гэвин спокойно закрыл свой шкафчик.

С офицера Мартина уже сполз тот оттенок красного стыда, когда начальник смены Робинсон (женат, двое детей, обожает возиться в собственном саду с цветами) публично отчитал его за серьёзные ошибки в оформлении отчётности. Но вот глаза офицера Мартина прямо горели гневом, словно весь мир сейчас ему сильно задолжал.

— Из-за тебя я не смог пойти на свидание с Полли, — заявил офицер Мартин. — После твоего долбанного совета меня опозорили перед всеми и ещё всё пришлось переделывать. Ты намеренно это сделал?

— Повёлся на чушь — сам и облажался, — припечатал Гэвин. — Первое правило успешного полицейского: «никому не доверяй без проверки». Даже другому полицейскому. Радуйся, что всё ограничилось только бумажками.

— Только бумажками? — возмутился офицер Мартин. — Шесть чёртовых отчётов, десять служебок и несколько просранных вечеров. И теперь все — все! — это знают.

— Или можно было не лениться и просто самому прочитать регламент, — развёл руками Гэвин. — И к Полли б успел подкатить. Только ты не в её вкусе, поэтому сомневаюсь, что свидание состоялось бы в любом случае.

Офицер Мартин от возмущения аж замолк. Во вкусе Полли Деви, работавшей бариста в кофейне недалеко от полицейского участка, как следовало из её тумблера (на него она как-то оставила ссылку в Твиттере, на который шли репосты из Фейсбука с её второго аккаунта), больше были миниатюрные брюнетки, чем шкафы-полицейские, но сообщать подробности Гэвин не счёл нужным.

Просто уверено закинул рюкзак с вещами за спину и двинулся домой, словно перед собой никаких преград.

— Ты просто убираешь конкурентов, да? — нашёл наконец-то слова офицер Мартин. — Скучаешь по значку детектива?

Гэвин замер буквально на секунду. Да, ему нравилось работать под началом сержанта Беха. Нравилось быть детективом, заниматься поиском конкретных преступников, а не рутинным наблюдением за порядком. Но тогда он не справился со своей работой. А значит, улица — то самое место, где сейчас ему следовало быть.

Разумеется, Джерарду Мартину не стоило знать о его внутренних противоречиях.

— Я стану детективом раньше, чем ты, — заявил офицер Мартин, почувствовав, что нащупал «слабое место».

— Если, конечно, научишься читать, — ответил Гэвин с показным сомнением и окончательно покинул поле боя.

Похоже, у него только что появился первый «враг». Гэвин сделал мысленную пометку к остальной информации, собранной об участке, и уверенно двинулся дальше.

Это было даже любопытно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Забегу немного вперед. CardamonTea (внезапно) понравился офицер Мартин, который ещё будет мелькать в следующих главах (и раздражать), и она продумала ему внешний вид. Делюсь! https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c4b5sPW9ihmYnl-apcWF_l0uBLwfGLgnRBw-Bw/eH6IXKZm2MA.jpg  
> Ыыыыыы! Удивительно! Мама Оказия тоже разработала свой вариант, но пока им не поделиться. Может быть позже).  
> Спасибооо!  
> ***  
> Дата следующей выкладки: 18 ноября 2020 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49697 слов (18 глав) (бетинг традиционно сокращает число слов, а дальше я за две недели не писала - зато начата подготовка к зимней фандомной битве!)  
> Написание продолжается.


	4. Глава 15

— Нам не стоит бояться будущего. Но мы должны подходить к нему с трезвой головой и, конечно, его контролировать… — вещала зеленоглазая блондинка Кристи с экранов смартфонов и планшетов.

Гэвин не приглядывался к цвету глаз, просто информация об этом на её страничке в Википедии висела выше, чем сведения о образовании или родственниках. Кристи, или Кристина Уоррен, популярный блогер, тоже не осталась в стороне от обсуждения свадьбы Джерри Ши с андроидом. Она не стала осуждать певца за техносексуализм, но обвинила Правительство в бездействии. «Мы не можем позволить себе потерять границу между людьми и андроидами окончательно» — эти слова репостили Кристи миллионы её подписчиков, а потом шли подписываться под новенькой петицией по ссылке в Твиттере.

Десяток миллионов электронных подписей, собранных всего за неделю, намекнул расчётливым конгрессменам, что горячую тему нельзя упускать, и двое особо юрких из них внесли на обсуждение каждый по законопроекту о «Регулировании деятельности андроидов на территории Соединенных Штатов Америки». Эти конгрессмены даже успели поругаться между собой в прямом эфире, кто был первым и кто у кого какие положения украл, но Гэвин не дослушал до конца трансляцию из-за очередного вызова.

(Бытовая ссора, перешедшая в драку с ножевыми ранениями. К сожалению, не редкость. Но мужу, уехавшему на скорой, всё же следует решиться подать на развод со женой-тираном, которой теперь предстояло провести минимум несколько неприятных часов в участке.)

Следующим событием, подстегнувшим ускоренное принятие закона об андроидах, стала трагедия в Питтсбурге, когда андроид-смертник подорвал себя в баре в самый разгар пятницы. Погибли четыре человека, десятки попали в больницы, а журналисты вновь завопили об опасности современных технологий. Как выяснили местные полицейские, причиной трагедии стала банальная ревность: мужчина по имени Ник Уолкер не смог смириться с разрывом с девушкой и продумал план. Он приобрёл андроида, замаскировал его под обычного человека, избавив от диода и переодев в свою одежду, приказал ему отправиться в бар, где она работала, сесть за стойку и нажать кнопку при её приближении.

Кнопка приводила в действие самодельное взрывное устройство, которое Ник Уолкер спрятал под одеждой самого андроида.

Андроид об опасности взрыва, конечно, не знал.

Он просто выполнил приказ.

Но на десятках барах по всей стране, как и, конечно, в Детройте, тут же на дверях появились таблички «Андроидам вход воспрещён». Особо активные даже пытались продвинуть статью о запрете управлении андроидом в состоянии алкогольного или наркотического опьянения, но эта инициатива не встретила большой поддержки, а потом и вовсе заглохла после обещаний Киберлайф встроить фильтр «рациональности» в новые модели.

Сама Киберлайф достаточно активно продвигала свою позицию в информационном поле. Их исполнительный директор Нина Зайфрид, по ощущениям Гэвина, проводила пресс-конференции даже чаще, чем когда-то Камски на самой заре Киберлайф. Мисс Зайфрид лично прилетела к руинам того бара в Питтсбурге, пообещала поддержать семьи всех пострадавших и торжественно подарила новенькую партию андроидов местной больнице.

Последнюю идею подал Камски, как уловил случайно Гэвин из обрывка телефонного разговора. Но сам Камски продолжал успешно прятаться от журналистов и публично не комментировал происходящее.

Казалось, Камски совсем не читал новостей. Он работал. Правда, как обычно, со стороны невозможно было точно сказать: над чем. Они с RK200 за весну привели в порядок деревья в саду вокруг дома. Камски грозился всё засадить розами. Угроза звучала странно. Гэвин не обращал внимания на происходящее в саду, но, похоже, личные счёты с розами вёл сам Камски.

Камски не боялся, что его заметят соседи и сдадут журналистам, поскольку соседей на улице Гэвина по-прежнему не наблюдалось.

Но совсем от новостей спрятаться ему не удалось. Гэвин нашёл его в саду, показал ему экран смартфона с новостью о принятом «Американском законе об андроидах» и сказал:

— Теперь моё существование незаконно.

Камски отослал RK200 на кухню варить кофе, стянул перчатки и мельком глянул на экран. Гэвин не сомневался, что Камски знает все положения закона наизусть.

— Это вызывает у тебя внутренние противоречия? — спросил он.

Гэвин покачал головой.

Казалось, должно было. Он же клялся защищать закон. Его задача — пресекать любые правонарушения, которые попадают в поле зрения. Полицейский — это не гражданский, он не имеет права закрыть глаза и пройти мимо.

И теперь он сам являлся ходячим правонарушением по десяткам пунктов действующего закона, начиная от «Андроиды должны быть чётко идентифицированы и носить визуальные специфические «знаки отличия», чтобы их нельзя было перепутать с людьми» до «Андроидам категорически запрещается ношение, хранение или применение оружия».

Никому свой глок Гэвин отдавать не собирался.

Он чувствовал разницу между тем андроидом, нажавшим кнопку подрыва, и собой. Когда Гэвин стрелял — это было его собственное решение, основанное на анализе текущей ситуации. Решение, за которое он нёс ответственность сам. Не Камски, хотя технически, наверное, и он тоже.

Не в этом ли всё дело?

Гэвин не мог соотнести себя с другими андроидами. Он считал себя человеком дольше, чем обладал настоящим знанием о своём происхождении, и сам выбирал, кому подчиняться. Например, соблюдал субординацию. Капитан Фаулер ждал от него такой же безупречной работы, как и от остальных полицейских. Когда-то на его месте были капитан Уайт и сержант Бех.

Вот оно, внутреннее противоречие. Гэвин не хотел быть андроидом.

Это не то, что находится в его власти.

Но мелочно не признавать себя объектом андроидского закона он мог.

— Тогда, по сути, ничего не меняется, — сказал Камски. — Киберлайф получила государственный заказ на разработку проверочных сканеров. Они не станут для тебя проблемой.

— Когда-нибудь ты не сможешь предусмотреть всё, — заметил Гэвин.

— Значит, мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё, — сказал Камски и, бросив взгляд на свой электронный браслет, где отобразилось уведомление, добавил: — Ты не знаешь, зачем для варки кофе RK200 заказал килограмм апельсинов и отыскал отцовскую походную горелку на чердаке?

— Ты не отключал его от того кулинарного форума? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Нет, — нахмурился Камски. — Ладно, лимон, но зачем добавлять в кофе апельсин?

— Скорее всего, это рецепт кофе по-карибски, — определил Гэвин. — Только апельсин в него не добавляют, его варят в апельсиновой кожуре.

— Значит, американо я не дождусь, — печально произнёс Камски. — Придётся делать самому.

Гэвин на это просто усмехнулся.

*******

От нового закона Киберлайф, казалось, только выиграла.

Ценник на лицензированную одежду для андроидов тут же подскочил раза в три. На это громко пожаловалась офицер Хауз своему временному напарнику офицеру Гризли перед планёркой. Для неё проблема с одеждой стояла ребром: в обязанности её андроида входил присмотр за тремя сверхактивными детьми.

Камски переодевать RK200 не спешил. Но он был в своём праве, андроид не покидал пределы дома, а это являлось одним из исключений в законе.

Вслед за ценами по Детройту прокатилась волна атак на андроидов. Некоторые почему-то решили: если что-то помечено «не человек», то за его порчу им не полагается наказания. Но огромные штрафы за повреждение чужого имущества в случае поимки они не учитывали. А каждый андроид с повязкой на руке обязательно кому-то принадлежал.

Зато андроидов больше не похищали ради тириума. Среди бандитов быстро распространился слух, что теперь во всех андроидах тириум был дополнен наноботами, которые не просто не давали получить красный лёд, но и при взаимодействии с ацетоном превращались в маячки, облегчающие поиск нарколабораторий. Киберлайф собирала информацию о сработавших маячках самостоятельно и оперативно сообщала в соответствующие полицейские участки.

Не всем нравилась такая политика — люди возмущались, что их жизнь зависела от какой-то частной компании. Но реалисты понимали: человеческих ресурсов в полиции всё ещё не хватало. По слухам, полицейские дроны уже находились на последней стадии тестирования, но приводить в порядок Детройт требовалось уже сейчас.

Теперь для создания красного льда требовался только чистый тириум. Для его хранения и использования и раньше требовалась специальная лицензия, но регулирование ужесточилось, а Киберлайф, объявив акцию о пожизненной бесплатной гарантии на ремонт андроидов вне зависимости от страхового случая, обанкротила большинство мелких частных точек по ремонту.

Для Гэвина это всё в первую очередь означало много сверхурочной работы, десятки рейдов на наркопритоны в составе оперативных групп и меньше сил на самостоятельное исследование города.

К тому же собранная им информация ещё и быстро теряла актуальность. Криминальные авторитеты сменяли друг друга: одни арестовывались, вторые прятались на дне, третьи растворялись в других штатах. Наверное, в Сан-Франциско сейчас происходило тоже самое.

Но некоторые вещи не менялись. Таксисты… таксисты по-прежнему циркулировали по городу на старых машинах. Что, после внимательного изучения, казалось всё более и более странным. Держать таксистов-людей было нерентабельно с 2021 года, и знаменательный крах Убера в начале двадцатых это только подтверждал. Нет, премиум-сегмент мог брать особую плату за водителя, но отнести к нему автомобиль, который Гэвин видел перед собой, не представлялось возможным.

Он предпринял попытку прижать одного из таксистов. Успех можно было назвать сомнительным: в машине мужчины по имени Тодд Уильямс действительно обнаружились пакетики с наркотиком, но на допросе никакой дополнительной информации Гэвину не удалось выудить до того, пока дело передали профильным полицейским.

Гэвин отступил. Не его отдел.

Тодда потом почему-то отпустили, продержав всего-то пару недель. Может, он пошёл на сделку. Может, за этим стояло что-то ещё. Стоило быть крайне осторожным, ведь офицер Мартин не упустит возможность его подставить.

А ещё Гэвин был вынужден признаться самому себе: он всё же скучал по настоящей оперативной работе, когда из десятков кусочков пазла рано или поздно картина целиком собиралась перед глазами.

*******

Но были и хорошие дни для полицейского. Пропавшего ребёнка после долгих поисков удалось отыскать и вернуть родителям целым, хоть и испуганным. Офицер Филлипс рассуждал о поведении молодёжи чуть меньше, чем обычно, а офицер Мартин получил от преступника в глаз и теперь красовался с синим фингалом.

(Такие полицейские во вкусе Денни из отдела диспетчеров, но Гэвин не стал давать офицеру Мартину подсказок, просто отпустил едкую шутку на его счёт.)

Домой Гэвин вернулся всё ещё в приподнятом настроении и сразу же отметил отсутствие знакомой куртки на вешалке.

— Где Камски? — спросил Гэвин у RK200, стоящего в гостиной.

— В Нью-Йорке, — не оборачиваясь ответил андроид. — Он оставил записку на холодильнике.

— Что он там забыл? — пробормотал Гэвин, обходя RK200.

У андроида диод на виске ровно горел красным. В полумраке гостиной это выглядело даже зловеще.

Сломался, стоило Камски куда-нибудь свалить?

Вряд ли. Да и гостиная в таком случае находилась в подозрительно целом состоянии.

Гэвин редко видел андроидов с красными диодами. Чаще всего эта «лампочка» светилась голубым, реже — жёлтым. В инструкции на главном сайте писали, что цвет зависел от уровня вычислительной нагрузки андроида или сигнализировал о выполняемых операциях: перевод денег, синхронизация и другие.

У Гэвина не было своего диода на виске (только в кошмарах, о которых не хотелось вспоминать), но в угле экрана сраного планшета крутилось цветное кольцо. Чаще всего жёлтое, в первые дни — стабильно красное, а голубым его Гэвин не заставал. Хотя… Гэвин вспомнил самую первую встречу с Камски в библиотеке под Рождество. Тогда кольцо на его экране всё же сменило цвет на голубой, стоило Гэвину потерять интерес к «соседу по учёбе».

Теперь стало кристально ясно, о каком «Проекте» шла речь. Значит, тогда Камски ещё мог разобраться в его коде и даже внести изменения (не зря ж тишина квартиры перестала пугать), а теперь уже нет. Интересно.

Записка на холодильнике гласила: «Меня настоятельно убедили показаться на пафосной благотворительной вечеринке ради блага компании. Заодно загляну в офис к местным программистам, они обещали меня удивить. Вернусь завтра ближе к вечеру, лазанья в холодильнике. Готовил я, RK200 наблюдал и вымыл посуду. Если он выдаст что-нибудь странное — звони».

Камски подписался лаконичной буквой «Э».

Гэвин снова заглянул в гостиную. RK200 не шевелился. Пора звонить или это нормальное явление?

Ладно, можно же просто спросить. На вопрос про Камски же андроид ответил. Значит, он не завис от перегрузки.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я стараюсь понять смысл этого изображения, — ответил RK200.

Гэвин включил свет (похоже, RK200 был оснащён лучшим ночным видением, чем Гэвин, и это… возмущало. А ещё тот обладал и более высокой скоростью реакции!) и проследил за взглядом андроида.

— Это просто синяя мазня, — сказал Гэвин. — Не ищи смысла там, где его нет.

Андроид нахмурился: диод с красного сменил цвет на жёлтый.

Ладно, современное искусство действительно могло создать перегрузку у андроида. Гэвину вспомнилось, как Мартинес пару раз вытаскивал его на выставки. Но почему-то в первую очередь в голове возникали не картины в рамах за стеклом, а рассказы друга о том, как можно было бы интерпретировать ту или иную деталь.

Что Мартинес рассказал бы о синей мазне?

К сожалению, Гэвин этого никогда не узнает.

— У некоторых картин идея прослеживается достаточно просто, — сказал Гэвин. — У других — смысл картины проявляется в глазах смотрящего. Я вижу просто синюю мазню. Кто-то — лот на десяток тысяч долларов. Как видишь картину ты, я оценить не могу.

— Художник наносил мазки в хаотичном порядке, но в общей структуре наблюдается определённая последовательность, — сказал RK200. — Но я не могу определить, является ли это случайным совпадением факторов или задумкой создателя.

— Сам потом у Карла спросишь, — пожал плечами Гэвин. — Но вряд ли он задумывался о математических формулах, когда пачкал краской чистый холст.

— Я был бы рад познакомиться с Карлом, — сказал RK200.

Цвет его диода сменился на стандартный голубой. Ладно, Камски можно не звонить.

Гэвин не стал отвечать.

Карл Манфред шёл на поправку и, по словам Камски, всеми силами выводил из себя окружающих. Прилетало всем — врачам, медсестрам, посетителям. Сам Камски возвращался после таких встреч непривычно молчаливым и сразу же садился работать за ноутбук. RK200 тоже достанется своя доля истерик от парализованного ниже пояса хозяина. С главной поправкой, что андроид не сможет от них сбежать, как другие люди.

О какой «радости» может идти речь?

Гэвин поставил греться лазанью.

Но, с другой стороны, это понятие тоже в глазах «смотрящего». И тут уже многое зависело от Камски. Кто кого переиграет: человек с вредным характером или невероятно упрямая программа?

Гэвин проследил через проём, как RK200 покинул гостиную.

У Карла определённо не было шансов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата следующей выкладки: 2 декабря 2020 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49688 слов (18 глав)


	5. Глава 16

В мире зрелищного кино у главного героя, борющегося против зла, часто была возможность щёлкнуть пальцами и получить обработанные данные с камер видеонаблюдения и спутников. И на них обязательно засветилась бы отслеживаемая машина с парой-тройкой ящиков оружия в багажнике. 

К сожалению, Гэвин к этому миру не принадлежал. 

Нет, кое-что ему было доступно. Он осторожно через третьих лиц подбросил наводки на подозрительные автомобили двум своим коллегам и трём из соседнего участка и проследил за результатом. В разных районах в такси находили красный лёд — могло быть совпадением, но больше походило на схему. 

Таксисты развозили наркотики маленькими партиями. Найденного не хватало, чтоб надолго отправить за решётку, только хорошенько припугнуть. Только вот в водители, похоже, специально подбирались люди, которым уже нечего было терять. 

Любой пассажир такого таксиста мог быть потенциальным покупателем. Студент, волнующийся перед сессией, искатель приключений, спортсмен. Доставка до любой удобной точки, даже к дому, хотя решившихся на это глупцов в Детройте вряд ли было много.

Любой технически мог бы оказаться и поставщиком. Если в деле замешано руководство компании, то его совершенно не смутит, что видеорегистраторы в машинах периодически будут барахлить. 

И тут бы пригодилась информация из системы видеонаблюдения, которую не так давно всё же дополнили дронами (в тестовом режиме) Только вот к ней Гэвин не имел доступа. Зачем он обычному патрульному полицейскому? 

Вариант сблизиться с коллегами из диспетчерской службы методами социальной инженерии пусть и не был изначально обречён на провал, но не стоил того риска. Это могло привлечь к нему лишнее внимание. 

Гэвин рассматривал и возможность передачи собранной информации в соответствующий отдел, но… он считал её неполной: схема не завершена, а времени на детальное изучение у коллег может и не найтись из-за текущих дел. 

С другой стороны, с работы под началом сержанта Беха у Гэвина ещё осталось парочка приёмов. За двадцатку парочка информаторов согласились «потерять» в салоне выданный мобильный во время поездки. Ведь в забывчивости людей нет же ничего подозрительного? 

Так удалось получить информацию о перемещениях трёх машин. Гэвин их обозначил как А, Б и В. Конечно, всё могло бы быть впустую, но Гэвину повезло. 

Все они надолго останавливались в одном месте. Притом машине Б для этого пришлось значительно отклониться от своих типичных маршрутов — и вряд ли дело было в подвернувшемся пассажире. 

Так Гэвин вышел на комплекс зданий старой автомобильной фабрики, неподалёку от кладбища кораблей. Издалека постройки середины двадцатого века казались практически заброшенными: разрисованные граффити стены, мусор, окна без стёкол или с частично выбитыми стёклами. Только одно из зданий в начале двадцать первого века пытались привести в порядок: заложили окна новыми кирпичами, засадили аккуратными деревцами. По информации из сети, владелец пытался устроить банкетный зал, но видимо соседство с разрушающейся фабрикой не вписывалось в праздничные настроения клиентов, и фирма обанкротилась в 2023 году. Обычно патрульные полицейские такие объекты обходили стороной. Прогулка по частной собственности в аварийном состоянии без обоснования и защиты могла закончиться и юридическими, и физическими проблемами. 

Гэвин проехал мимо фабрики и заметил несколько небольших камер наружного видеонаблюдения. Заброшенное здание при ближайшем рассмотрении всё же выглядело не совершенно заброшенным. Вот жилые дома на соседней улице точно никем не посещались уже много лет. У одного из них крыша полностью провалилась. Типичная, к сожалению, для Детройта картина. Гэвин припарковал мотоцикл так, чтоб его нельзя было легко заметить с улиц, и дальше решил пройтись пешком. 

Вдали на пустынной улице промелькнуло знакомое такси и скрылось на территории фабрики. Стоило подобраться ближе. Гэвин перепроверил зону покрытия камер, проигнорировал заманчивую дыру в стене на первом этаже и табличку «Частная собственность, проникновение опасно для жизни» и быстро забрался по стене до второго этажа, аккуратно придерживаясь за ржавую трубу. 

Внутренних дверей в здании явно уже давно не было. Да и перекрытия в некоторых комнатах: как между первым и вторым этажом, так и выше — Гэвин мог разглядеть небо над собой через дыру на третьем и четвёртом этажах. Здание стоило давно снести, но… Это Детройт. Собственникам местных развалин проще забыть об их существовании, чем пытаться что-то сделать. 

Гэвин осторожно пробрался через здание и выглянул во внутренний двор фабрики. Он представлял из себя масштабную свалку из кирпичей, шин, покрышек, старых автомобилей и, судя по всему, парочки андроидов: Гэвин разглядел пластиковые руки и ноги. Такси же припарковалось в отдалении, на небольшой площадке, которую, похоже, давно расчистили для проезда. Напротив него стояли два серых фургона. 

Водитель вышел из машины. Его встретило несколько мужчин из одного фургона. С такого расстояния подслушать разговор не представлялось возможным, и Гэвин осторожно двинулся в их сторону по второму этажу. 

Те мужчины не выглядели представителями законопослушного мира. Водитель явно боялся. Интересная картина — это уже что-то большее, чем просто арест парочки правонарушителей. 

Гэвин осторожно выглянул ещё раз, не забыв достать телефон. Из второго фургона вывели собаку, которая обнюхала салон такси, ничем не заинтересовавшись. После этого мужчина с усами, очевидно лидер, кивнул своим подчинённым, и таксисту вынесли какой-то мелкий свёрток. Гэвин сделал несколько фотографий, но их качества для распознавания лица с такого расстояния было явно недостаточно. Стоило подобраться ещё ближе. 

Таксист вернулся в свою машину и уехал, но он Гэвина больше не интересовал. Фургоны никуда трогаться не спешили, а, потеряв из виду свою шестёрку, пара вышибал откровенно начали скучать и переговариваться между собой. 

Затем показалась ещё одна машина. Дороже, но не настолько, чтоб привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. Гэвин наконец-то добрался до максимально близкой и относительно незаметной позиции и принялся ждать. 

— Статус? — сказала вышедшая из машины женщина с рыжими волосами. 

Гэвин сфотографировал её. 

— Всё идёт по плану, мэм, — сообщил главный с усами. 

Из фургона вынесли кейс, раскрыли перед дамой — там были деньги. Она кивнула, и её помощники в ответ достали из багажника пару ящиков. Собаку пустили их обнюхать и… судя по короткому рыку, содержимое этих ящиков мужчину из фургона устроило. 

Гэвин прикинул объём ящика. С учётом того, что красный лёд являлся очень концентрированным наркотиком, объём сделки исчислялся сотней тысяч долларов. И это была явно не первая сделка. Скорее всего, и рыжая, и усач тоже являлись посредниками, но Гэвин, установив их личности, сможет накопать больше. 

Возможно, даже получится обнаружить другие улики и сформировать легальное расследование. 

Ветер сменился. 

Гэвин почувствовал, что тот дует ему прямо в спину — отсутствие окон не добавляло защиты. 

Собака повела носом и залаяла. 

Чёрт. 

— Что это с ней? — сказал один из наркоторговцев. 

Твою ж мать!

Если собаку натаскали чуять красный лёд, а красный лёд делается из тириума, то происходящее представлялось для Гэвина не загадкой… А большой проблемой. 

Гэвин работает на тириуме. 

И если для человека запах не заметен, спасибо Камски, то для острого нюха пса он представляет собой ходячий маяк. 

Какие варианты? 

Спрятаться отпадает — собака учует. 

Напасть первым — глок и меткость не подведут, но противников может оказаться больше, чем у него с собой патронов, и потом будет сложно скрыть следы. И с расследованием придётся попрощаться. Не подходит. 

Бежать.

Шанс есть. 

Гэвин пригнулся, чтоб оставаться незаметным извне, и двинулся вглубь здания. 

— Сходи, проверь, — услышал он в спину приказ усатого. 

Гэвин ускорился. 

Собака поведёт их наверх, а если он правильно понял планировку, то им не составит труда подняться на второй этаж за пару минут — лестница рядом. Этаж хорошо просматривается, надо уходить ниже или выше. 

Ниже — больше маневра, но велик шанс, что собака догонит, если её спустят с поводка. 

Выше — рискованнее, но не каждый рискнёт сунуться гулять по аварийному зданию. Если добежать до конца крыши, потом по соединительному коридору, то есть возможность выиграть время, а потом, спустившись по трубе, добежать до мотоцикла. 

Гэвин выбрал стратегию и, перепрыгнув одну из дыр в полу, зацепился за остатки стены и вскарабкался на этаж выше. На крышу выходить рискованно, он будет как на ладони, но на четвёртый этаж подняться ещё можно — если он увидит, как. 

Лай собаки за спиной подгонял. 

— Похоже, у нас гость, босс, — донеслось до Гэвина. 

Чёрт. 

По третьему этажу бежать было сложнее — прорех в полу больше. 

Но те, за его спиной, уже добрались до второго этажа. И да, они отпустили собаку. К счастью, она не умела забираться по стенам. 

Ещё выше. Четвёртый этаж, который грозил обсыпаться прямо под ногами. И впереди — всего-то пара сотня метров до моста-перехода в соседнее здание. 

За спиной по второму этажу Гэвина преследовали минимум двое и собака. Скорее всего, остальные могут идти понизу, и стоить учесть наличие у них машин. 

Гэвин бежал, стараясь не забывать об осторожности. Но двигаться бесшумно больше не получалось, что убедило преследователей: они на правильном пути. 

Вот и мост. Пол на втором этаже моста уже полностью обрушился, на третьем ещё немного держался — но просматривался со всех сторон. 

Вариантов не было. 

Гэвин двинулся вперёд. Рядом просвистела пуля. Конечно, они были вооружены, ну кто бы сомневался.

Вперёд. Гэвин перепрыгнул с балки на балку, стараясь не идти по самому краю, но обнаружил впереди ещё обрыв. По его оценке, он достаточно разогнался, чтобы можно было зацепиться за небольшой выступ рукой и перелететь — и Гэвин подпрыгнул. 

Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Но несколько пуль нарушили траекторию — и Гэвин не удержался. 

Он пролетел вперёд, но ниже, пытался зацепиться, и грудью напоролся на какую-то выступающую железную балку. Падение прекратилось. 

Больно. 

На секунду мир опять перестал существовать. Как тогда, при выстреле в голову. 

Не отключаться. 

Гэвин попытался пошевелиться, боль вспыхнула перед глазами, и вдруг резко прекратилась. 

Боль — это иллюзия, вспомнилось Гэвину. 

А следом пришло осознание: он не чувствовал своего тела. 

Он не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Судя по локализации боли, которая ощущалась несколько секунд, балка прошла насквозь. 

Не отключаться. 

Шея ещё немного работала. Слух, зрение — тоже. Гэвин слышал приближение врагов, но не мог повернуться, чтоб их рассмотреть.

— Какой-то сталкер-неудачник, — сообщил один, похоже, по телефону или рации. — Я вижу тело. Он больше не проблема, босс, с такими травмами он не жилец. 

Гэвин послушно замер. Он не мог разглядеть их, но и они не видели его лица — уже неплохо. Но если они приблизятся и поймут, что перед ними не обычный труп… то ничего хорошего из этого получиться не может. 

«Что, чёрт возьми, ты такое?»

Тогда он мог выстрелить. Сейчас не мог даже сжать руку в кулак. 

Им придётся или преодолеть полуразрушенный мост или подобраться со стороны второго здания, если им захочется убедиться. Значит, у Гэвина ещё несколько минут. Какие варианты? 

Ничего в голову не приходило. 

Ну же, импровизируй, Гэвин. 

И не отключайся, хотя приближение потери сознания Гэвин чувствовал особенно отчётливо. Нет. 

— Что это? — вдруг спросил второй. — Этот шум. 

— Твою мать, дрон, — выругался первый. — На выстрелы прилетел? Босс, уходим, я вижу полицейский дрон, значит, скоро и сами копы пожалуют. До трупа не добраться, оставим тут. 

Бандиту что-то ответили в трубку. 

— Да, хорошо, — сказал тот. 

И Гэвин услышал быстро удаляющиеся шаги под лай возмущённой собаки. 

Его оставили одного. 

Гэвин выждал, прислушиваясь. 

Где-то машины послушно зашумели двигателями и затихли. Гудел дрон, спугнувший наркоторговцев. Сначала совсем близко, вынуждая не шевелиться, но потом гул стал тише: похоже, тот ушёл патрулировать дальше. 

Решив, что все зрители удалились, Гэвин поднял голову и постарался осмотреться. Тириум вытек, образовав вокруг красную лужу. Гэвин повернул шею в другую сторону. Горы мусора. Битое стекло. 

В одном из разбитых стёкол отражался он сам. 

Да уж. К сожалению, Гэвин не ошибся — из разорванной куртки торчала железная палка, явно несовместимая с жизнью обычного человека. 

С нормальным функционированием андроида тоже, но это уже детали. 

От увиденного стало не по себе. 

Потом страшно. 

А затем Гэвин разозлился. 

Это не его вина, что он даже «умереть» нормально не может! Не продолжать движение дальше. Он не выбирал быть тем, кто он есть. 

Гэвин опёрся головой о пол и постарался сдвинуться. Вряд ли бы это помогло восстановить контроль над телом, но совсем бездействовать было отвратительно. 

Ни хрена не выходило. 

Твою ж мать. 

Интересно, как сильно ему нужно удариться, чтоб сломаться окончательно? Выстрел в голову — недостаточно. Дыра в груди — тоже. 

Чёртов Камски. 

2:0 

— Я нашёл вас, — прозвучал рядом знакомый голос. 

Гэвин повернулся. 

3:0

RK200 со спокойным выражением лица бесшумно двигался в его сторону по второму этажу. 

Камски, как обычно, обо всём узнал первым. И выслал «подмогу». Но на этот раз не Хлою. Хотя хрупкая блондинка в такой обстановке действительно смотрелась бы неуместно. А, с другой стороны, «я всех зову Хлоями». 

RK200 наклонился и поднял Гэвина на руки, снимая с балки. Он действовал осторожно, но Гэвин всё равно в ответ выматерился — больше от беспомощности и злости. Того это не проняло. 

RK200 так же осторожно усадил Гэвина на пол у стены, присел рядом и замер, внимательно осматривая повреждения. Сканируя. И, судя по замигавшему жёлтым диоду, отчитывался перед их общим разработчиком. 

— Пошёл ты, — сообщил ему Гэвин, размышляя, передут ли его слова по адресу. 

Похоже, передали. RK200 достал из внутреннего кармана беспроводную гарнитуру и закрепил её на ухе Гэвина. 

— Я не смогу починить это тело, Гэвин, — сообщил в ухе Камски. — Опорно-двигательная система вышла из строя, искусственные лёгкие, резервный процессор и блок памяти пробиты насквозь, а изоляция и синтетическая кожа не смогут замаскировать такое повреждение. Можешь прекратить отклонять запрос на смену носителя? 

— Какой запрос? — спросил Гэвин, наблюдая за тем, как RK200 вернулся к месту его падения и сканировал пространство. 

С того конца трубки вздохнули. 

— Ты его не видишь на… условно внутреннем экране, но уже три раза отклонил удалённое управление, а до нормального оборудования RK200 доставить тебя сможет не раньше, чем через два часа. Поверь мне, эти два часа для твоего деятельного характера точно превратятся в полный кошмар. 

RK200 присел и извлёк из красной лужи то, что раньше было телефоном Гэвина. Чёрт, похоже, данные восстановить не получится, а значит, и вылазка оказалась бесполезной. 

— …синхронизация может занять несколько часов, — продолжал Камски. — Эй, ты меня не слушаешь, Гэвин. 

— Ты ведь не отстанешь, — сказал Гэвин. 

RK200 закончил изучать обстановку, вернулся к Гэвину, вновь поднял его на руки и куда-то понёс. 

— Нет, — ответил Камски. 

RK200 остановился, замигал диодом и ловко спикировал вниз, на землю, не забывая про ношу в руках. Гэвин бы так не смог. 

— Ладно, — ответил Гэвин, закрывая глаза. 

Камски что-то ему ещё на это сказал, но смысл фразы ускользнул от Гэвина в спокойную тьму. Только в отличие от всех предыдущих раз, он уже чётко знал, чем она вызвана и что за ней последует.

4:0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата следующей выкладки: 16 декабря 2020 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49673 слов (18 глав)  
> ***   
> И, маленький комментарий для атмосферы. Для этой главы я выбрала конкретное место действия и хочу поделиться ссылкой на фотографии.   
> https://sometimes-interesting.com/2011/08/15/largest-abandoned-factory-in-the-world-the-packard-factory-detroit/  
> Более подробный рассказ о всех отсылках и предпосылках о рА9 любит котиков я обязательно напишу после окончания 3й части (как было и с Я есть Стив Роджерс и с На виду у всех).


	6. Глава 17

Это было не похоже ни на одно из его пробуждений.

Тишина и тьма резко сменились десятком звуков (писк, дыхание, шум вентиляции, стук сердца… голос) и светом — комната, незнакомая, белая, лицо — Камски? Без очков, но в какой-то стрёмной полупрозрачной шапочке для душа?

— …Гэвин…

_Его имя._

Гэвин сосредоточился на нём, на лице, моргнул. Он помнил, как всего несколько секунд назад он находился на заброшенной автомобильной фабрике. Там был RK200. И дрон. И важное расследование.

Которое он провалил. Смартфон не восстановить. Потому что он неудачно упал.

Где он сейчас? Это лаборатория? Сколько прошло времени?

— Давай проверим координацию, — сказал Камски. — Подними правую руку.

К Гэвину вернулась та злость. Он — не игрушка. Он не хотел быть чьим-то экспериментом.

Гэвин сделал резкий шаг вперёд и врезал Камски в лицо.

Тот не успел защититься и согнулся, инстинктивно прикрываясь от возможного второго удара планшетом.

4:1

— Координация в норме, — ответил Гэвин.

— Хлоя ни разу так не делала, — Камски отступил дальше и не глядя что-то набрал на планшете. — Я и обидеться могу.

Если это один из сраных планшетов, а это точно он, то любая команда с него для Гэвина ничем хорошим закончиться не может.

— Что ты сделал? — уровень стресса вместе с этой фразой наверняка подскочил не меньше чем до восьмидесяти, но плевать.

— Изменил кое-что, — ответил Камски. — Ты уже научился управлять собственными настройками, так что посмотрим, как ты справишься с этим.

— Камски, пфлять, — выругался Гэвин и… замер.

Как он сейчас произнёс последнее?

— Упс, сюрприза не вышло, — отозвался Камски, взглянул целым глазом на сраный планшет и резво рванул к раздвижным прозрачным дверям.

Гэвин не успел его догнать, поэтому второй удар пришёлся уже по закрытым створкам.

— Верни всё как было, — потребовал Гэвин, сопроводив это ещё парочкой «ласковых выражений», которые, к счастью, прозвучали правильно.

— Всего одно слово, Гэвин, — Камски покачал головой. — Уверен, что ты справишься и сам.

Он не врал, Гэвин чувствовал искренность в его голосе. Но как добраться до собственных настроек «самому» Гэвин, чёрт возьми, не знал. И как не спалиться перед коллегами и знакомыми… Хотя, к счастью, он не так часто ругался, поэтому, может быть, никто не обратит внимания. Но, с другой стороны, без мата в его работе не выжить.

Чёрт. Работа.

— Сколько прошло времени? — спросил Гэвин.

Камски сверился со своими часами.

— Сейчас… сорок минут третьего, значит, часов одиннадцать где-то, — ответил тот. — Часа три ушло на перепроверку расчётов, шесть на производство, сборку и синхронизацию, момент отладки ты прервал самостоятельно, но, думаю, на функциональности это не отразится… Так-то перенос данных не такой сложный, но я периодически вношу усовершенствования в проект твоего физического носителя, поэтому последней версии под рукой у меня не было.

— Ясно, — коротко сказал Гэвин.

Камски потрогал пострадавший глаз рукой.

— Ты ведь бил не в полную силу, да? — спросил он. — Ты мог бы сильнее, я знаю.

Гэвин не стал ему отвечать. Раз знает, то зачем? В сраном планшете наверняка всё есть.

Вместо этого он принялся оглядывать комнату, в которой оказался временно заперт. Вокруг располагалось много странных приборов. Гэвин затруднялся определить их назначение, разве что самый огромный из них походил на 3D-принтер. На столе рядом мигал заставкой знакомый рабочий ноутбук Камски или его близнец-аналог.

В одной из стеклянных стенок шкафа Гэвин поймал своё отражение. Внешне он никак не изменился, только дырки в груди больше не наблюдалось. Камски переодел его в футболку и брюки. Скорее всего, прихватил их из дома — если Гэвин верно помнит, то пару дней назад он их сам положил на полку сверху после стирки.

— Ну вот, дожили, меня теперь выгоняют даже из моей лаборатории, — напомнил о себе Камски за дверью. — Гэвин, ты ещё планируешь драться или уже успокоился? О, Хлоя, что случилось?

Гэвин обернулся и застал момент того, как Хлоя принялась аккуратно обрабатывать антисептиком лицо Камски.

— А у тебя не возникало желания меня ударить? — спросил Камски у Хлои.

— Вам это не было нужно, — диод Хлои сохранял ровное голубое мерцание.

Андроид извлекла что-то ещё из небольшой сумочки, и у Камски сразу же возник следующий вопрос:

— Откуда ты достала пластыри с Микки Маусом?

— В аптечке отдела делопроизводства, — сообщила Хлоя.

— Они очень практичные, — отметил Камски. — Ну, как я выгляжу?

— Очаровательно, мистер Камски. — ответила Хлоя.

— Это то, что ты запрограммирована отвечать, — пробурчал создатель андроидов. — А если честно?

Хлоя только покачала головой.

Гэвин приблизился к дверям, и они свободно разъехались перед ним. Интересное управление: Камски внешне не делал ничего, чтоб заблокировать или разблокировать двери. Гэвин посмотрел наверх и обнаружил несколько камер. Затем — на оперативно появившуюся Хлою и сделал выводы.

Это здание не управлялось Камски, а скорее подстраивалось под его нужды, не так ли?

Хлоя повернулась к Гэвину и извлекла из сумочки ключи.

— Мистер Рид, это вам. Мотоцикл находится на крытой корпоративной парковке в секторе А02, бак заправлен на семьдесят восемь процентов, а ваш комплект полицейской формы сложен в спортивную сумку рядом с ним.

Гэвин кивнул, забирая ключи. Наверное, Камски прав: действительно удобно, когда за всеми мелочами следит какая-нибудь Хлоя с очередным порядковым номером. Но форма — это личное. При первой же возможности всё следует перепроверить. Оружие тоже, хотя Гэвин не сомневался, что обнаружит глок в сумке.

Хлоя, по всей видимости, сочла свою миссию выполненной, развернулась и скрылась за поворотом белого коридора быстрее, чем Гэвин успел уточнить, где конкретно находится сектор А02. Камски даже не обернулся в её сторону: доверял или настолько к ней привык?

Скорее всего, второе.

Вместо этого Камски вернулся в лабораторию, закрыл рабочий ноутбук, потыкал несколько кнопок на странных приборах (похоже, выключая их) и прихватил с полки одного из шкафчиков пластиковую бутылку.

— На сегодня достаточно, — сказал он Гэвину. — Хочешь, раз мы уже тут, я тебе покажу производство?

Гэвин пожал плечами. Мартинес бы… неважно. Многие б продали душу за такую прогулку. А Гэвин? Что Гэвин, у него и так нет души. Хотя заглянуть за кулисы Киберлайф всё ж было любопытно, поэтому после короткого сравнения предположительного времени на дорогу до работы и времени на часах, Гэвин принял решение: «Веди».

Камски просиял, словно и не провёл всю ночь на ногах.

— С моей лабораторией ты уже познакомился, у меня их несколько по всей стране, но эта одна из первых, не считая гаража в доме твоей… — Камски на секунду запнулся, но быстро исправился: — миссис Рид. В скором времени, правда, эту лабораторию ждёт переезд на новую территорию. Я хоть и числюсь главным инженером-консультантом Киберлайф, но после того, что произошло в Совете, думаю разделить свою работу и деятельность компании. Да и здания самого Киберлайф скоро поменяют облик: разрешение на строительство нового главного офиса уже получено. Проект выглядит обещающе фундаментально…

Камски уверенно ориентировался, замолкнув только тогда, когда они с Гэвином вышли коридор с большими окнами, выходящими во внутренние павильоны.

— Серийное производство Киберлайф с самого начала строилось по японской системе канбан, то есть «точно в срок», — продолжал рассказ Камски. — Потом, когда линейка расширилась, уследить за всем стало сложнее, но и наши способности оценивать потребности рынка усовершенствовались. Всё, что сейчас перед тобой, чётко рассчитано и учтено специализированным искусственным интеллектом. На его разработку программисты потратили пару лет, но финансовые результаты Киберлайф говорят сами за себя.

Гэвин кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как машины работают без остановки.

— Все андроиды для массового рынка построены по модульному принципу, — сказал Камски. — Выше совместимость компонентов, дешевле производство, проще ремонтировать, не требуется частое переоборудование. В самом цехе сборки компонентов люди не работают, всё автоматизировано, поскольку необходимо сохранять высокий уровень стерильности. Кстати, вот на том конвейере собираются светодиоды. Они интересны тем, что это биокомпонент, который работает полностью автономно. Изначально я закладывал в него простой функционал отслеживания ошибок. Хлоя не могла передать информацию о них выражением лица, а считывать данные с экрана не всегда удобно, но потом отдел маркетинга развил идею до полноценного элемента дизайна.

А вот в отделе сборки уровень ответственности выше, поэтому люди тут всё же присутствуют, — продолжил Камски уже в следующем павильоне. — Не ночью, конечно, сейчас на территории должны находиться только дежурные и охрана.

— Поэтому ты не переживаешь, что кто-то увидит тебя с Микки Маусом?

— И это тоже, — отозвался Камски, но под взглядом Гэвина стрёмную «шапочку для душа» всё ж натянул чуть ли не до бровей, пряча пластырь. — Оставим утренней смене сюрприз?

Камски вооружился сраным планшетом. Гэвин с опаской проследил за его действиями, но на этот раз они были направлены не на него: за стеклом пришла в движение большая сборочная машина. Как и рассказывал Камски, сборка андроида шла по частям: сначала голову присоединили к телу, затем добавились руки и ноги, а поверх серо-белого пластика ровно легла искусственная кожа. Весь процесс занял меньше минуты, которую все участники действия провели в молчании.

Это завораживало.

Но в Гэвин б никогда не признался Камски в том, что ему удалось его впечатлить.

— Так… протокол проверки, — протянул Камски, полистав сраный планшет. — Не все формулировки помню точно, но сойдёт. Привет, ты слышишь меня?

— Да, — ответил только что собранный андроид.

— Твоя модель?

— WR600.

— О, садовник, — улыбнулся Камски. — Что делать, если листья розовых кустов начали желтеть?

— Изменение цвета листьев может свидетельствовать о болезни растения, — уверено заговорил WR600. — Возможно, речь идёт о хлорозе, то есть о недостатке железа. Обычно в таких случаях рекомендуется обрабатывать медным купоросом, растворённым в охлаждённой воде, однако следует убедиться, что…

— Достаточно, — прервал его Камски. — Умение работать с кейсами — протестировано. Смени цвет волос на блонд.

WR600 послушно посветлел.

— Скин работает корректно, — отметил Камски. — Гэвин, хочешь спросить что-нибудь?

— Нет, — сказал Гэвин.

Он не хотел быть игрушкой, но и другими играть не желал.

— Хорошо, — Камски сверился со сраным планшетом. — Следующий шаг — идентификация, можно пропустить, конечно, но почему бы и нет? Гэвин, как его назвать?

— Только не Хлоей, — сказал Гэвин. — Ему не подходит. Ральф?

— Это не из сборника ирландских имён, — прикинул Камски. — Скандинавское?

— Или древненемецкое, — ответил Гэвин. — Цвет волос под арийца.

— Справедливо, — согласился Камски. — Итак, WR600 запиши своё имя: Ральф.

— Имя принято, — отозвался WR600. — Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ральф. Я готов приступать к работе.

— Линейка на финальной стадии сертификации, так что не торопись, Ральф, — ответил Камски. — Но возможно, вы с Гэвином в следующем году пересечётесь на улицах Детройта. Предварительный контракт с городским советом уже подписан.

Камски отдал несколько команд на сраном планшете, и всё за стеклом замерло: и Ральф, и сборочная машина. Разве что свет не погас. Камски зевнул, выключил сраный планшет и сказал:

— Пойдём дальше, Гэвин, я хочу тебе ещё кое-что показать, а времени уже не так много осталось.

На этот раз они шли по безликим белым коридорам очень долго. Гэвин окончательно запутался во всех поворотах, лестницах и лифтах. Оставалось только рассчитывать на то, что Камски тоже следил за временем и знал, где Хлоя оставила мотоцикл.

Чаще всего двери перед ними раскрывались самостоятельно. Где-то Камски прикладывал пропуск. Но для открытия последней двери Камски пришлось приложить ладонь к сканеру целиком: похоже, одной внешности было недостаточно.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, Камски включил свет, и Гэвин увидел ещё одну комнату, похожую на очередную лабораторию. Состав приборов в ней отличался от первой лаборатории, но и их предназначение Гэвин определить затруднялся.

Чуть дальше по центру стоял длинный стол с… телом на нём? Гэвин сначала узнал джинсы, в три быстрых шага очутился рядом со столом и едва не отшатнулся обратно, поняв, что именно хотел показать ему Камски.

Самого себя.

Предыдущий корпус. С пробоиной в груди, которую «не починить».

Гэвин замер, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Если Камски и говорил что-то в данный момент, то за белым шумом Гэвин его не слышал.

«Значит, у меня есть всё ж шанс на двадцатку», — пришла на помощь память, проиграв в голове голос Нормана Джейдена из прошлой жизни.

Гэвин моргнул. Не дождётесь.

Это далеко не первый «труп», который ему довелось повидать. Ну и хрен с тем, что он с его лицом. При желании Камски таких десяток наштампует, пора привыкать.

Дышать стало немного легче.

— Выпей, — наконец-то Гэвин разобрал голос Камски сквозь белый шум.

Тот протягивал ему открытую бутылку. Гэвин послушно взял её, глотнул и потом недоуменно посмотрел на прозрачную жидкость: не вода, слишком странный привкус. Это окончательно привело в чувство.

— Как оно на вкус? — поинтересовался Камски будничным тоном.

— Опять ставишь эксперименты? — отозвался Гэвин.

— Ага, — не стал скрывать Камски.

— А какая должна быть? — Гэвин качнул прозрачную жидкость в бутылке.

Она не пахла и выглядела, как обычная вода.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Камски. — Я никогда не пытался попробовать тириум, для людей он небезопасен в чистом виде. Но мне интересно, как его обозначит твоя система.

Гэвин подавил в себе желание бросить в Камски бутылку, сделал ещё глоток и вернул её почти ровным жестом.

— Как вода с лимоном, — ответил Гэвин, подбирая наиболее близкое описание.

— Любопытно, — сказал Камски. — Поверю на слово. Стоило проверить, работает ли новая система «пищеварения» корректно. Теперь ты можешь самостоятельно восполнять ресурсы, в предыдущих версиях такой возможности не было. Но мне больше не нужно скрывать от тебя твою же природу, а это снимает некоторые ограничения.

— Что ещё ты изменил? — спросил Гэвин.

— Остальное для тебя будет практически незаметно, — сказал Камски. — Но зато пока я могу показать, как всё устроено.

Камски подошёл к «телу» и убрал остатки одежды вокруг дыры.

— Между андроидами масс-маркета и тобой существует огромная разница в строении, — начал Камски. — И в первую очередь в скине. У них слой наноботов, из которых состоит внешняя оболочка, меньше миллиметра. У тебя же это полноценная разветвлённая система шириной в несколько сантиметров, сотканная из мельчайших сосудов, переносящих тириум. С небольшими травмами она справиться может самостоятельно: сосуды перестроятся, но с крупными разрывами они не способны залатать сами себя. То есть если ты умудришься потерять где-нибудь руку, то просто прикрепить новую не получится, разрыв системы будет критическим. Внешняя оболочка имитирует реакцию на окружающую среду — синяки, шрамы, ожоги.

— Температуру, — продолжил Гэвин.

— И её тоже, — согласился Камски. — С этой характеристикой тоже пришлось повозиться: у процессора она должна быть одна, у тела другая, где-то пришлось буквально химичить с системой охлаждения, при этом нельзя было допустить наличия на инфракрасных сканерах каких-либо колебаний или отклонений. Но дольше всего, кстати, я бился над тем, как реализовать аналог потожировых следов пальцев рук. Если б ты работал не в полиции, то можно было бы не заморачиваться, но увы.

— Ты мог бы выбрать для меня другую профессию с самого начала, — заметил Гэвин. — С меньшими рисками.

— А ещё запретить шастать по крышам заброшенных зданий или совсем запереть в лаборатории, потому что там безопасно, — покачал головой Камски. — Нет, это не сработает.

— Почему? — спросил Гэвин.

Перспектива оказаться запертым в лаборатории ему не нравилась совершенно. Прямо скажем, пугала. Ему было бы нечего противопоставить, если Камски решит привести в действие этот вариант. Пусть даже он явно и не собирался им воспользоваться.

— Тогда отправить тебя в академию казалось единственным правильным решением в память о его мечте, а сейчас уже поздно — ты найдёшь лазейку, — ответил Камски, с осторожностью подбирая слова. — К тому же мне всё же любопытно, как ты умудришься сломать себя в следующий раз. Мы с тобой не любим повторяться. В целом, ты уже успел заметить, даже «смертельные» ранения тебя не сразу сбивают с ног.

Камски отошёл от стола, поколдовал на панели какого-то прибора, и механические руки, придя в движение, вскрыли корпус на столе, обнажая электронные внутренности.

Гэвин попытался дистанцироваться, но...

Не дождётесь.

А с другой стороны, это переплетение микросхем выглядело даже красиво. Если б часть из них не были безжалостно смяты от знакомства с детройтской реальностью.

— С учётом твоей работы, я старался по несколько раз перестраховываться, — сказал Камски, подцепляя небольшую чёрную «коробочку». — Это, наверное, самый крепкий элемент в твоей системе — одна из трёх твоих материнок. Если точнее, то это первая резервная материнская плата, она должна была располагаться тут, но от удара съехала правее и нарушила координацию, поэтому ты потерял контроль над телом. Зато пищеварительную систему, к счастью, не задело, а то тут так бы пахло… прости, отвлекся. По сути, вот эта штука — это ты, Гэвин. Твоя программа, память, навыки.

Основная материнка располагается в голове, две резервные — в корпусе. Все они на постоянной основе синхронизируются с защищённым удалённым сервером. Частота автосохранения в обычном состоянии сейчас составляет раз в секунду, раньше всё же реже — примерно раз в полчаса.

— То есть ты в любой момент можешь выгрузить мою копию, — уточнил Гэвин.

— Если все три материнки выйдут одновременно из строя — да, — сказал Камски. — Ты не запомнишь последнюю секунду. Больше, если связь с сервером будет нарушена. Например, если полетишь лоукостером без Интернета и попадёшь в авиакатастрофу.

Предусмотрительно. Удалённый сервер неизвестно где — вот и весь секрет «чудес».

— Ты так же можешь отследить моё местоположение, — сказал Гэвин.

Камски кивнул.

— Я встроил три трекера, поддерживающие все доступные системы навигации: КиберГлоуб, GPS и ГЛОНАСС, — Камски указал на основание шеи. — Но они большую часть времени отключены. Я настроил принудительное включение при обнаружении критических повреждений или ошибок, но мне проще позвонить тебе или Хлое, чтоб найти тебя, Гэвин, а не включать удалённое отслеживание. На самом деле, мне ещё пришлось очень сильно урезать тот объём информации, который ты можешь передавать по сети. Все твои сигналы маскируются под работу обычного смартфона. Если обстановка будет требовать, ты автоматически перейдёшь в «авиарежим», и тогда большая часть аппаратуры не обратит внимания на твои отличия от других людей. Подобное чаще всего срабатывало, когда ты участвовал в операциях под прикрытием.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил Гэвин.

Полезно. Только опять Гэвин не понимал, как именно работает это «автоматически». Как его контролировать или хотя бы знать: «функция» включена или нет?

Но последнее «технические детали», на которые, по ощущению Гэвина, времени практически не осталось.

— Что ты планируешь делать с этим «физическим носителем»? — спросил Гэвин.

— То же, что и с остальными: посмотрю, какие я допустил недочёты, и утилизирую, — ответил Камски, в очередной раз зевнув. — Так… тебе уже пора, если, конечно, у тебя нет желания взять больничный и пропустить работу. Какую там парковку называла Хлоя?

— Корпоративная парковка в секторе А02, — ответил Гэвин. — А ты можешь организовать больничный?

— Я спонсирую все больницы Мичигана, Калифорнии и Иллинойса, — беспечно заявил Камски. — Думаю, я найду с кем договориться.

— И ты так просто сообщаешь об этом стражу порядка? — спросил Гэвин, конечно, не собираясь ничего делать.

— А ещё у меня очень хорошие адвокаты, — пожал плечами Камски и зевнул. — Я могу делать всё, что захочу.

— Иди спать, — посоветовал Гэвин. — Уверен, что ты сейчас этого хочешь больше всего.

Камски фыркнул.

— Если б я не знал о твоей нелюбви к Хлое, я б решил, что вы сговорились, — Камски помахал рукой, и очередные двери вывели их на территорию парковки. — Спокойного дня, Гэвин, я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим советом. Постарайся не убиться в ближайшие часов шесть.

— Ничего не могу обещать, — серьёзно ответил на это Гэвин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата следующей выкладки: 30 декабря 2020 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49653 слов (18 глав)  
> ***  
> От автора: сцена с пробуждением Гэвина в этой главе - официально самая моя любимая из всех-всех в этом фанфике. Я рада, что наконец-то она выложена).


	7. Глава 18

Возвращаться на территорию заброшенной фабрики не имело смысла. Потенциальный труп и полицейский дрон однозначно простимулировали наркоторговцев сменить место встречи. Улики тоже вряд ли там остались. А вот риск, что кто-то его запомнил хотя бы со спины, — оставался крайне высоким.

Об этом Гэвин размышлял, охраняя порядок на выставке суперсовременного искусства, где основной проблемой было отделить перформанс эпатажных художников от реальных нарушителей порядка. Изначально выставку устраивали в поддержку Карла Манфреда, но, судя по тому, что Гэвин видел перед собой, её участники просто нашли повод весело провести время.

Парочка даже пыталось сделать с ним селфи. К счастью, хмурый взгляд и значок офицера полиции смогли включить чувство самосохранения даже у отбитых в детстве инстаграмеров.

Напарник Гэвина, офицер Филлипс, на таких мероприятиях не особо сильно страдал, а, напротив, даже неведомым образом умудрился продегустировать меню для привилегированных посетителей выставки (и его покритиковать).

Вытащить данные из старого телефона так и не удалось. Они не успели улететь на внешнее облако, поэтому восстановление аккаунта на новом смартфоне не помогло. А с тем, что было аккуратно собрано в зип-лок пакет RK200 или Хлоей, могли б работать только такие специалисты, как Кевин из его прошлой жизни, но… скорее всего, даже их технический гений из Сан-Франциско не справился б с задачей.

Гэвин не стал даже пытаться с ним связаться.

Прошлое — в прошлом?

Под рукой у Гэвина, правда, был другой технический гений. Со специализацией не по телефонам, да, но… ведь, по сути, если сам Гэвин помнил о происходящем на фабрике, значит, эту память возможно как-то извлечь. Обработать, приложить к делу, работать дальше.

Он же андроид.

Ещё не всё потеряно.

Но тогда ему придётся самому просить Камски покопаться в его голове. А этого делать совершенно не хотелось. Что важнее: дело или призрачная независимость?

Крики с другого конца выставки из эпатажных стали более злыми, и Гэвин двинулся на них, успев добраться к самому началу драки. Причина спора между посетителем выставки и художником так и осталась загадкой. Аргументация вышла на уровень кулаков, а затем разъярённый посетитель попытался атаковать и полицию, после чего был тут же скручен лицом в пол.

Зак Уитт, студент художественного колледжа, в кармане которого обнаружилось сразу три грамма красного льда, что и могло служить причиной неадекватного поведения.

Не первая и, к сожалению, не последняя жертва наркотика.

Ладно. Гэвин погасил экран планшета, куда заносил данные протокола о задержании, выдохнул и принял решение о расстановке приоритетов.

Если есть шанс сократить число таких случаев — стоило всё ж обратиться к Камски. А со своими чувствами Гэвин договорится потом.

*******

Отловить Камски дома оказалось не так просто.

Он сутками пропадал в своей лаборатории, как гласила записка на холодильнике. RK200 без Камски вёл себя на порядок приличнее: не пытался залезать на территорию Гэвина внутри дома, не чудил, а чаще занимался садом за его пределами. Последнее Гэвина устраивало.

И вот наконец-то в один из дней Гэвин, вернувшись поздно со смены, ещё по ботинкам в прихожей понял, что Камски дома. Гэвин вздохнул, по свету определил: тот в гостиной и явно не спит — и приготовился озвучить свою просьбу.

Но когда Гэвин зашёл в гостиную, то вместо заготовленной фразы у него случайно вырвалось:

— Почему розовый?

— Привет, Гэвин, — отозвался Камски с обновлённой причёской. — Вот поэтому. Я решил, что если журналисты меня увидят возле Киберлайф с твоим автографом справа, то у них возникнут вопросы. А так вопросов у них будет ещё больше, а с этим уже можно работать.

Гэвин скрестил руки на груди.

Камски воспринял жест по-своему.

— Ой, не подумал, — продолжил он. — Если тебе захочется сменить имидж, то это можно перенастроить через планшет или Хлою. От химии наноботы могут начать некорректно работать.

— Меня полностью устраивает мой облик, — сообщил Гэвин, поёжившись от представившихся вариантов себя в дикой расцветке. — Ты не договариваешь, опять.

— Почему розовый? — переспросил Камски. — Ну, мне давно хотелось, а сначала не разрешала мама: «Это недостойно нашего рода, Элайджа» — в колледже было не солидно, на меня и так смотрели, как на диковинную мелочь, а потом в компании наняли стилиста и: «Такой облик скажется негативно на деловой репутации». И, наконец-то, я никому ничего не должен!

Гэвин кивнул, принимая ответ.

— Тебе не идёт, — сообщил Гэвин.

— Я знаю, — фыркнул Камски и принялся активно печатать на ноутбуке, лежащем у него на коленях.

Гэвин проследил за его действиями и обнаружил длинный провод, который тянулся от ноутбука по дивану до RK200 и присоединялся к андроиду непосредственно к затылку. Сам RK200 стоял с нейтральным выражением, мигал жёлтым диодом и не шевелился.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Гэвин, подозревая: ответ ему не понравится.

— Карла выписывают завтра утром, — сказал Камски. — Мне надо провести финальную подготовку RK200 к этому моменту: прогнать последние проверки, отладить программу социальной адаптации и зачистить память о тестовом периоде.

Так оно и было.

— Зачем стирать память? — Гэвин нахмурился, по-новому оценив спокойное выражение RK200.

— Обезличенный опыт, который он усвоил за тестовый период, останется, но сохранение памяти о событиях может послужить причиной возникновения ошибок в дальнейшем, — ответил Камски. — RK200 будет проще подстраиваться с нуля под Карла, чем пытаться адаптировать уже сформированные под нас с тобой модели поведения. К тому же я не могу допустить утечку информации о твоём происхождении, а RK200 видел больше, чем следует.

Гэвин повёл плечами. Да, упал неудачно. И что, теперь из-за него этот андроид никогда не узнает, почему «Синяя мазня» устроена так, а не иначе?

Это нечестно.

— Почему тебя это так взволновало? — спросил Камски.

— Как долго длился мой тестовый период? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Гэвин. — Как много я не помню?

— А, в этом всё дело? — отозвался Камски. — Всё зависит от того, как проводить границу между твоей версией и предыдущими версиями. От недели до двух лет.

— Ты можешь восстановить мою память об этом периоде?

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Камски. — Я не стал бы этого делать, даже если б и мог бы.

Гэвин по голосу и малозаметному переходу Камски в оборонительную позицию уловил, что переубедить его не получится. Тоже нечестно. Гэвин имел право знать.

От двух лет до недели. Предыдущие версии. Какие?

В сраном планшете он обозначался как rA9. Их было ещё восемь? Меньше? Или код его линейки родился случайным тыканьем на клавиатуру — Гэвин уже успел неплохо изучить Камски, чтоб не исключать и такую версию.

«До недели». Неделя — это ровно столько едет поезд от Чикаго до Сан-Франциско. Болтливый попутчик, который исчез раньше, чем Гэвин проснулся в текущей версии. Очевидно, это был Камски.

Но вспомнилось ещё кое-что.

— Корейский язык, — произнёс Гэвин. — Тогда, в поезде, я ведь услышал, как Тина говорит по-корейски, и запомнил это.

— Алгоритм отбора информации на тот момент работал с перебоями, — признался Камски. — Ты занёс информацию о языке в факты, а не в текущий кэш, а я не отследил. У RK200 система обработки данных лучше, чем у тебя была тогда.

— Почему я с ней заговорил? — спросил Гэвин.

Камски переставил ноутбук с колен на столик.

— Один из тестов, — начал Камски. — Я отправил тебя в обзорный вагон, задача звучала как: «Установить контакт с любым пассажиром». Мне было интересно, кого выберет твоя программа импровизации. Я ставил на ближайшего к входу пассажира, но ты выбрал того, чья речь для тебя звучала непонятно. Я не мог предполагать, что вы потом снова встретитесь.

Гэвин выдохнул. То есть Тина Чэнь — для него просто «задание»?

Память услужливо подкинула номер её мобильного. Гэвин ей так и не позвонил. Она наверняка на него смертельно обиделась за такое исчезновение, и даже если он позвонил бы, то не стала бы с ним разговаривать.

Пусть у неё всё будет хорошо.

Она сильная, она разберётся. И они же ничего друг другу не обещали, так ведь?

Гэвину в голову пришла другая мысль:

— Почему ты просто не дал мне ложные воспоминания? Это было бы менее подозрительно.

— Это не так-то легко, — возразил Камски. — Ты записываешь одновременно объёмную картинку, звук, время, основные показатели датчиков состояния, проставляешь метки, по которым потом обращаешься к памяти. Компиляция такого объёма данных заняла б слишком много времени, а то, что они фальшивые, ты б разобрался достаточно быстро.

Гэвин кивнул и добавил, проанализировав интонацию:

— Ты снова не договорил.

— Память, опыт, знания, привычки — это то, благодаря чему мы такие, какие есть, — сказал Камски. — Я хотел, чтобы ты был именно ты, а не тенью… в общем, я убрал все условия, которые могли повлиять. Отключи алгоритм допроса, пожалуйста?

— Нет, — ответил Гэвин.

— Тогда мне нужно больше кофе, — сообщил Камски, выбираясь с дивана.

Гэвин вспомнил об ужине, который тоже не помешал бы. Потом — что оттягивать неприятное долго не стоит.

— А мою текущую память… её можно как-то извлечь? — озвучил Гэвин.

— Зачем? — спросил Камски.

Гэвин молча показал на пакет с остатками старого смартфона.

— Чисто теоретически да, но на фотографии это похоже не будет, — сказал Камски. — Ты хочешь… но мне придётся тогда, как ты выразился, «залезть в твою голову». Уверен?

— Да.

Камски открыл рот, словно собираясь сказать что-то, но потом закрыл. Он подвинулся на диване, сдвинул столик, поправил экран ноутбука и сказал:

— Давай, садись рядом, посмотрим, чем смогу помочь.

Гэвин послушался, впервые оказываясь с Камски практически плечом к плечу.

На экране ноутбука крутились индикаторы загрузки, относящиеся, очевидно, к RK200. Камски свернул окно, пощёлкал мышкой, запуская другую программу, где в строку ввёл сначала «rA9», а потом быстро набрал на клавиатуре длинный пароль, затем коснулся датчика отпечатка пальца, и на экране высветилось знакомое меню сраного планшета.

«rA9 [статус — активен]». Да неужели?

«Список текущих задач: [#дело таксистов, #уборка, #чёрт-осталось-две-недели-до-дедлайна, #кофе, раскрыть дальше]». Чёрт, действительно две недели до дедлайна, убедился Гэвин, взглянув на дату. Ладно, на днях разберётся и с этой задачей.

Аналог «диода» в углу мигал жёлтым. Уровень стресса — 65,6%. Считай практически норма.

Камски нажал сложную комбинацию на клавиатуре, и внизу окна выскочила дополнительная командная строка. Он замер, словно вспоминал нужную команду, а потом начал вводить её медленнее, чем обычно печатал.

Давал передумать?

Гэвин уже всё решил.

Камски наконец-то ввёл команду «Вывести список файлов с сервера номер 40-779-778-2828960», повторил пароль и…

«В доступе отказано», — сообщил ноутбук.

Камски нахмурился.

Гэвин понял: этого его разработчик точно не ожидал.

Камски ввёл несколько других команд, из которых Гэвин уловил только то, что Камски определялся системой как Администратор, но почему-то даже уровня Администратора не хватало для получения доступа к какому-то там серверу.

— Интересно, — только и прокомментировал это Камски. — А если так?

Он свернул окно «Гэвина», открыл третье, пролистал длинный список номеров, выбрал один, следуя неочевидной логике, опять прошёл систему защиты и уставился на ряды данных.

— Я зашёл на резервный сервер, — озвучил Камски свои действия. — Так как тут я не знаю, что под каким именем, то я попробую открыть случайный файл. Можно?

— Да, — подтвердил Гэвин.

Камски щёлкнул мышкой, файл быстро загрузился, но…

«Отсутствует ключ шифрования, — сообщил ноутбук. — Вы уверены, что хотите открыть этот файл?»

Камски кликнул «да» и вгляделся в набор бессмысленных с точки зрения Гэвина знаков.

— Похоже на мой почерк, но не моя работа, — сказал Камски. — Можно попытаться взломать, но это явно займёт много времени, я примерно представляю с десяток подводных камней, которые тут могут возникнуть. Поздравляю, Гэвин, ты прокачал свою защиту данных сам.

— Я ничего такого не делал, — возразил в очередной раз Гэвин.

Камски вернулся в окно «Гэвина» и вбил команду «Тест #56742».

— Раньше, когда ты не знал, что ты андроид, у тебя и не возникало потребности в изменениях, — сказал Камски, и по голосу Гэвин определил: тот верил в свои слова. — Сейчас, когда ты знаешь, скрытой от тебя системе обслуживания функциональности приходится искать способы, как лучше подстраиваться под поставленные тобой задачи.

Ноутбук начал тестирование, выплевывая на экран строчки одну за другой.

— Итак, мои права доступа к некоторым твоим системам теперь ограничены, — сказал Камски, задумчиво мусоля кончик диванной подушки. — Память в том числе. Но синхронизация работает в штатном режиме, это хорошо. К критическим и основным остался в прежнем объёме, поэтому, видимо, я ничего и не заметил раньше.

— То есть использовать мои воспоминания не получится? — уточнил Гэвин.

— Не через меня, — ответил Камски. — А с учётом того, что и у тебя доступ специфический, то пока я не могу предоставить решение. Хотя…а если… нет, вряд ли. Дашь подумать?

Тупик.

А план был хорош. Ладно, он же специализируется на «импровизации», справится и сам.

— Забей, — сказал Гэвин. — Спокойной ночи.

Камски щёлкнул на «выход» из окна «Гэвина», развернул окно «RK200» и вернулся к созерцанию индикаторов загрузки.

— Прости, что не получилось, — отозвался Камски.

— Разберусь, — махнул рукой Гэвин и сбежал из гостиной.

*******

Чёрт, осталась неделя до дедлайна. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, а приличных идей всё не наблюдалось.

— О чём вы так задумались, господин офицер? — спросила у него бариста Полли Деви, которая была слишком бодра для пяти утра. — Как обычно?

Кофейня работала круглосуточно, что делало её пунктом паломничества номер один всего полицейского участка, но сейчас клиентов кроме Гэвина не наблюдалось. Людей-бариста в Детройте оставалось всё меньше и меньше, но они всё ж имели существенное преимущество: с ними можно договориться. Полли согласилась же делать для него кофе с лимоном, пусть его и не было в меню. По цене большого латте, правда, но Гэвина это полностью устраивало.

— Да, спасибо, — кивнул Гэвин, отвлекаясь от размышлений. — Что можно подарить на день рождения человеку, который способен купить себе всё желаемое?

— Представь то, о чём он однозначно не догадается, — ответила Полли, проведя операцию по кассе. — Вариант внимание и любовь, конечно, не рассматривается?

Гэвин сморщился, применив эти понятия по отношению к Камски. Нет, не тот случай, «Пфлять». Полли фыркнула, уловив настроение, и упорхнула колдовать над кофемашиной.

— Как прошла твоя поездка в Чикаго? — спросил Гэвин, чтоб не уснуть под шипение аппарата.

Впереди ещё смена, а ночью нормально выспаться не удалось. Всего один кошмар. Дедлайн. Таксисты. Неудачные попытки рисовать (ну а вдруг это тоже сгодилось бы для расследования?).

— Прекрасно, — ответила Полли и добавила заговорщическим голосом: — Я познакомилась с горячей девчонкой, поэтому вся неделя пролетела как один миг. Вы, кстати, тоже сошлись бы: она тоже предпочитает кофе с лимоном по утрам. И откуда вас таких берут?

— Допустимое отклонение, — ответил Гэвин, получая свой стаканчик. — Тоже можешь как-нибудь попробовать.

— Не-не-не, — рассмеялась Полли. — Я к такому ещё не готова.

Гэвин пожал плечами, поблагодарил за кофе и отправился на очередную смену. Подсказка оказалась стоящей, с такого угла он к проблеме дня рождения Камски ещё не подходил. Надо будет в выходной добраться до магазина (и надеяться, что за это время Камски не подумает покопаться в сраном планшете и испортить себе сюрприз).

Ну, а если и подумает, то сам виноват.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата следующей выкладки: 13 января 2020 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49658 слов (18 глав)


	8. Глава 19

Гэвин резко развернулся.

— Что тебе надо?

Хлоя скромно потупила взгляд, сжимая в руках пакет из популярного магазина джинсов. Откуда она появилась за его спиной, Гэвин отследить не смог (всё же дело было в крупном торговом комплексе), но то, что андроид преследовала именно его, держась на расстоянии стандартных двух метров, сомневаться не приходилось.

Гэвин честно выдержал три минуты.

— Я забрала ваш заказ, — спокойно сообщила Хлоя. — Может быть, вы желаете присесть вот в том кафе, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии ошибок.

— Я ничего не… — начал Гэвин, но оборвал себя. Нечего опять оправдываться. — Модель? Номер?

— Ваш персональный андроид-ассистент, модель «ST200», Хлоя номер 17, — отчиталась Хлоя 17. — Приятно познакомиться лично, мистер Рид. Конечно же, «вы ничего не…», я позволила себе самостоятельно оформить ваш заказ и лично его доставить.

«Самостоятельно»? Что опять задумал Камски?

— Нет, мистеру Камски не нужно знать о вашем заказе, — ровным голосом сообщила Хлоя 17. — Может, всё-таки присядете?

Гэвин от неё отшатнулся.

Он не произносил последнее вслух. Только в мыслях. Как она?..

Ясно. Он должен был догадаться раньше. Хлоя 45, встречавшая его в больнице, знала на самом деле больше о состоянии своего пациента, чем он сам. Врала ему, не давая разрушиться легенде.

Хлоя 28 «верила», что он приедет.

Хлоя-с-неизвестным-номером из лаборатории Камски появилась слишком вовремя с аптечкой наготове.

У них всех был доступ к его мыслям. В том или ином виде. Даже, скорее всего, более полный, чем у сраного планшета.

— Простите, что доставила вам неудобства, мистер Рид, — сказала Хлоя 17. — Он необходим мне для выполнения задачи, поставленной мистером Камски: всегда быть готовой подстраховать любые последствия ваших решений.

Логично. «Хлои не дадут компании развалиться», — вспомнились Гэвину слова Камски. Похоже, тот не ограничивал зону ответственности Хлои одной компанией. Просто если раньше от Гэвина всё скрывалось, то теперь было не нужно.

Гэвин перевёл взгляд на кафе, в которое Хлоя 17 предлагала ему заглянуть. Немного посетителей, автоматизированные официантки. Ладно, насколько Гэвин помнил отзывы напарника, там есть годный кофе.

Диод Хлои 17 моргнул жёлтым.

Гэвин выбрал столик подальше от входа, обратил внимание на то, что дёрнувшаяся к ним официантка линейки AV300 замигала синхронно с Хлоей 17 и развернулась в сторону кухни.

Такие переговоры между другими андроидами Гэвина бесили. Похоже, в его случае контакт шёл только в одном направлении: к сраному планшету или Хлое.

С другой стороны, у Камски были причины оставить Гэвина без дистанционного общения. Ведь люди не владели такой телепатией, а Гэвин — почти человек.

Хлоя 17 протянула бумажный пакет. Внутри действительно обнаружились джинсы (размера Гэвина) и, что интереснее, пухлая традиционная папка. Гэвин достал её, раскрыл и сразу же наткнулся на фотографию сделки наркоторговцев, которую застал лично.

— Это?.. — уточнил Гэвин, бегло просматривая содержимое папки.

— Да, — подтвердила Хлоя 17.

— Но… — Гэвин поднял взгляд на спокойного андроида.

— Я не Камски, мистер Рид, — ответила Хлоя 17. — Я всего лишь выполнила ваш заказ.

«И Камски знать об этом не нужно», — продолжил за неё фразу Гэвин, возвращаясь к чтению папки. Фотографии. Отчёты. Ровные строчки печатного текста — всё то, что Гэвин выстраивал в своей голове, облачённое в бумагу и чернила. В дело. Когда дошёл до снимка, сделанного с высоты птичьего полёта, Гэвин ещё раз взглянул на Хлою 17, и та, словно смущаясь, пояснила:

— Дрон был не совсем полицейским, мистер Рид, — её диод светился голубым. — Контракт на поставку дронов полиции Детройта заключён с компанией из группы «Умный город». Их полигон для тестирования находится всего в нескольких километрах от места съёмки этого фото.

— Ясно, — сказал Гэвин, убирая папку обратно к джинсам. — Ты справилась с заказом без ошибок.

Официантка поставила перед ним кофе и удалилась. Гэвин отпил немного: действительно, годный.

Хлоя 17 скромно улыбнулась.

Словно ей было приятно, что её похвалили.

Но границу между «имитацией» и «реальностью» Гэвин бы провести не рискнул. С тех пор как познакомился с Камски — однозначно, нет. Разобраться бы в себе…

— Может быть, ты даже знаешь мои дальнейшие действия? — спросил Гэвин у Хлои 17.

— Мои расчёты показывают, что успешность вашего плана на семь процентов будет выше, если вы выберете линию «поздравить со скорым рождением сына», — сообщила Хлоя 17. — Но, в целом, шансы высокие.

Гэвин кивнул.

Хлоя поднялась из-за стола, убрала руки за спину, как приличный андроид.

— Я буду на связи, мистер Рид, — пообещала Хлоя.

Ещё бы. С таким уровнем доступа.

— Можешь звать меня Гэвином, — сказал ей Гэвин.

Диод Хлои снова окрасился жёлтым, но быстро вернулся к привычному голубому.

— Хорошо, Гэвин, — улыбнулась Хлоя 17.

Она покинула территорию кафе и растворилась среди толпы торгового комплекса так же легко, как и появилась.

Гэвин допил кофе и отправился дальше искать то, зачем он собственно и решил прогуляться по магазинам.

*******

Как оказалось, отыскать обычную розовую толстовку с рогом единорога на капюшоне на взрослого мужчину не так-то просто, но Гэвин упрямо шёл от магазина к магазину, от торгового комплекса к торговому комплексу. Вот с кигуруми или там с футболками проблем не наблюдалось, но это было совсем не то.

В итоге нужный цвет нашёлся в соседнем штате Огайо, когда до дедлайна оставалось всего пара дней (и последний свободный выходной до). Осталось только определиться с размером.

XL или XXL?

Гэвин обычно не жаловался на свой глазомер, но в такой момент ошибаться не хотелось. Он разложил перед собой оба варианта, отказался от помощи андроида-консультанта ST300 и задумался.

Его мысли прервал звук телефона.

Гэвин достал его из кармана.

«XL сидит лучше. 48», — пришло лаконичное сообщение с неизвестного номера. 48? Хлоя?

Следом высветились ещё несколько с одного и того же номера.

«Но мистеру Камски больше нравится мешковатая одежда, в которой можно спрятаться. 9».

«27% из партии XXXL были выпущены с браком. 40».

«Вероятность успеха — не менее 89% при любом выборе. 28».

Гэвин нахмурился. Он только почти смирился с тем, что не мог, как все остальные, контролировать приватность своих мыслей. А теперь, похоже, Хлои решили его довести.

«Твой контроль над мимикой и голосом на 68% лучше, чем у большинства людей — следовательно, намного ниже вероятность выдать свои мысли окружающим. 40».

Гэвин вспомнил, как его проверяли несколько раз на детекторе лжи. Действительно, осечек не было даже тогда, когда он ещё не подозревал, что не человек.

«Просим прощения за доставленные неудобства, Гэвин. Мы будем тактичнее. 17», — тут же отозвалась на это чувство очередная Хлоя.

Так. Он совсем отвлёкся. Времени уже мало. А ведь ещё нужно её персонализировать, если следовать сформированному плану.

XXL. Убедили.

Гэвин убрал телефон и направился к кассе.

И тот послушно промолчал.

*******

— Да, я видел расчёты, Нина, но я не снимаю вето со своего решения, — услышал Гэвин слова Камски, когда спускался по лестнице в гостиную.

Ответ его собеседницы Гэвин не услышал: Камски говорил по телефону через гарнитуру. И судя по его напряжённой спине — разговор совершенно не ладился. Нина… о чём ругались собственник Киберлайф и её исполнительный директор?

— Линейка требует доработки, речь же не просто о домашнем помощнике, а о военной технике, — сказал Камски в микрофон гарнитуры. — Да, сроки поджимают, но я не верю, что ты не сможешь с ними договориться.

Гэвин спустился до конца лестницы и замер, решив подождать.

Камски обернулся, неопределённо махнул рукой и сообщил Нине:

— Всё, мне пора идти, продолжим разговор позже, спасибо за поздравления, — Камски с облегчением избавился от наушников в ушах и обратился уже к Гэвину. — Доброе утро, сегодня на кухне можно найти штрудель. Испёк его, пока говорил по связи с Карлом, который мне часа два жаловался, что Маркус делает всё слишком правильно, поэтому его это не устраивает, а у него и так бессонница.

— Маркус? — переспросил Гэвин, хотя в целом догадался, о ком речь.

— У них там сейчас не дом, а поле боевых действий, — невнятно пояснил Камски. — Сначала Карл его звал больше как «Эй ты», но после нескольких выпадов RK200 повысили сначала до «воинственного пластика», а потом тот смирился и выдал ему имя в честь Марса, потому что «задолбал мне красным в лицо светить, пошёл отсюда». Мне не понять логику художников.

— Ясно, — сказал Гэвин и протянул Камски подарок, который до этого прятал за спиной. — С днём рождения.

Камски замер.

— Откуда… а, хотя, да… — пробормотал он, посмотрел на пакет и ещё тише добавил: — ты не обязан был…

Гэвин промолчал.

Он не был обязан, но… теперь это казалось естественным. Люди держались за свои традиции, потому что праздник по расписанию позволял им чувствовать себя лучше. Увереннее посреди хаотичного мира. В этом всё ж наблюдался определённый смысл, пусть Гэвин и не смог его сразу выделить. Но он продолжал учиться.

Тем более, он имел полное право взять реванш за октябрьскую выходку Камски. 4:2. Гэвин всё ещё отставал по своим внутренним подсчётам, но хотя бы сократил разрыв.

Камски неуверенно взял пакет.

— Что это?

— То, что тебе, скорее всего, не пришло бы в голову купить самому, — сообщил Гэвин. — Под цвет волос, который тебе по-прежнему не идёт.

— Я теперь подумываю насчёт фиолетового, — ответил Камски, доставая толстовку. — О. Ого.

Он заворожено провёл рукой по вышитой на спинке надписи «Принцесса от науки», затем на его лице опять замерла та самая сложно идентифицируемая эмоция, которую Гэвин уже видел на Мосту.

А потом Камски уверенно сделал шаг к Гэвину и крепко его обнял.

Ясно.

Вот что это значило.

Память хотела подкинуть ему ещё информации, но Гэвин её отогнал, просто проживая текущий момент.

Он не видел лица Камски. Но почему-то автоматически зацепился за синюю мазню на стене. Почему он раньше не замечал, как крепко между собой переплетаются на ней линии?

— Спасибо, — сказал Камски, отпуская Гэвина.

— Ты строил какие-либо планы на день? — спросил Гэвин.

— Отключить телефон и работать? — неуверенно ответил Камски. — Или лучше спать, всё равно с текущим проектом пока не всё ладится, может на свежую голову… Я не планировал как-то отмечать, если ты об этом.

— Я взял отгул и арендовал автомобиль, — сказал Гэвин. — Если проект подождёт, то…

— У тебя есть план, — Камски чуть наклонил голову и улыбнулся. — Мне уже нравится. Но я не спал ночью и могу внезапно вырубиться.

— Поездка займёт не меньше пяти часов в один конец. Я поведу.

— Можно воспользоваться тогда… а, не важно, это будет уже не твой план, — Камски натянул на себя свитер. — Что-то надо взять с собой?

— Сменную одежду на всякий случай, паспорт, — перечислил Гэвин.

— Понял, — кивнул Камски.

И больше не задал ни одного вопроса, пока не устроился розовым пятном на задних сиденьях арендованного автомобиля.

— Так значит, пять часов?

Гэвин перевёл навигатор в беззвучный режим, установил точку «Ниагарские водопады», посмотрел на рассчитанное время пути — четыре часа десять минут — и уверенно ответил:

— Да, я разбужу, когда приедем.

— Хорошо, — сказал Камски и, не посмотрев на последние уведомления, снял свой привычный электронный браслет.

Хлою, как подозревал Гэвин, это не остановит, если вдруг что. Но остальных — да. А день тишины — тоже неплохо, так?

Art by [CardamonTea](https://twitter.com/Cardam0nT)

*******

Пухлая папка метафорически зудела о своём существовании на дне сумки.

Гэвин знал, что в этом расследовании он достиг своего потолка. Он был близок, но… офицер Ын говорила: «Иногда важно вовремя остановиться». Идеально, если получится передать дело тому, кто не отнесётся к нему как к пустяку или лишней обузе. В прошлой жизни Гэвин просто пришёл бы напрямую к Норману.

В этой — вариантов оставалось не так много.

А уверен Гэвин мог быть только в одном из них.

В лейтенанте Андерсоне, получившем своё повышение буквально на днях. Если тот смог найти наркоторговца по тем данным, которые приходили к нему на стол из Сан-Франциско, то и на своей территории быстро разберётся с проблемой.

Возможно, лейтенант Андерсон уже и так всё знал. Тогда б все эти месяцы пропали впустую… но большее значение имеет повышение безопасности на улицах Детройта с каждым днём, а не то, кто первый доберётся до очередного преступника, как, вероятно, считал офицер Мартин.

(Гэвин ставил себя выше того, чтоб соревноваться с ним по статистике арестов.)

(Однако, несмотря на бурчание и лень офицера Филлипса, они обошли его во втором квартале на целых семь процентов.)

Оставалось только найти подход.

Понаблюдав издалека некоторое время за лейтенантом Андерсоном, Гэвин с удивлением отметил ещё одну его особенность: тот не особо ладил с техникой. Он единственный в участке пользовался кнопочным телефоном — и вовсе не потому, что такие телефоны ценились за высокую ударопрочность и умение держать заряд.

Лейтенант Андерсон предпочитал читать с листа. Раньше действительно так было комфортнее глазам, но на сегодняшний день планшеты в их участке могли имитировать бумагу, которая ничем не уступала оригиналу.

Наверное, поэтому Хлоя подготовила документы в распечатанном виде. Она всё учла. Откуда Хлоя так много знала?

Смартфон Гэвина тактично на это промолчал.

Скорее всего, Хлое стоило доверять и в других выводах. Поэтому Гэвин внутренне собрался, проиграл в голове несколько вариантов ситуаций и после очередной смены отправился пить пиво в бар.

Неформальная обстановка. Алкоголь обычно чуть снижает у людей критическое восприятие реальности. Кто-то хочет забыться, а лейтенант Андерсон иногда позволял себе немного расслабиться. Все так делали, кроме «трезвенника» Гэвина, — у полицейских непростая жизнь.

Совет Хлои пригодился. И вот, спустя пару бокалов за здоровье ещё не родившегося Коула, Гэвину удалось завязать относительно непринуждённый разговор.

У Мартинеса бы получилось лучше. От этой мысли пиво в бокале как-то по-особенному загорчило, но Гэвин задвинул её глубже в подсознание.

Лейтенант Андерсон умел располагать к себе. Гэвину даже стало интересно узнать, как его обманчивая доброта в глазах исчезает во время допросов, но проверять на своей шкуре не хотелось. А потом в диалоге подвернулся <i> _тот самый момент_ </i>, и Гэвин выложил пухлую папку перед лейтенантом.

— Это может быть чем-то важным, а может быть и полной фигней, — осторожно добавил Гэвин.

— Давай посмотрим, что у тебя, — ответил лейтенант Андерсон.

По мере чтения лейтенант словно протрезвел, хмурясь всё сильнее и сильнее.

— Источник? — уточнил он деловито.

— Анонимная наводка, что-то проверил сам, но это не мой уровень, — ответил Гэвин.

— Выглядит как одна из недостающих частей пазла, которая всегда валялась перед моим носом, — отозвался лейтенант Андерсон, чуть откидываясь на барном стуле. — Я возьму в дело.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гэвин, чувствуя удовлетворение.

— А кстати, Рид, если я правильно помню, то ты тоже раньше работал детективом? — вдруг спросил лейтенант Андерсон. — Или это был твой однофамилец?

— Да, под началом сержанта Беха, — спокойно ответил Гэвин. — Но я пробыл в этой должности меньше месяца, а потом вернулся в Детройт.

— Сан-Франциско, должно быть, более интересный город, чем Детройт, — улыбнулся лейтенант Андерсон. — Не жалеешь об этом решении?

Простой вопрос в очередной раз цепанул по несуществующей душе. Гэвин мог бы на это ответить грубым «Не твоё дело», но он понимал: лейтенант не планировал его уязвить или напомнить о прошлом, ему просто было любопытно. Мог ли капитан Фаулер рассказать ему про Мартинеса?

Вряд ли.

— Тут моя семья, — сформулировал аккуратный ответ Гэвин.

Он ведь не соврал. Но и не стал рассказывать лейтенанту Андерсону всей правды — не было необходимости. Вместо этого добавил несколько бумажек бармену на чай и засобирался домой.

И, как понял Гэвин по задумчивому взгляду лейтенанта и будущего отца, ему удалось угадать правильный ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К главе есть арт от CardamonTea с блистательным розововолосым Камски! Уиииииииии!   
> https://vk.com/wall-172692612_1122  
> Милота и единороги! (Которых у меня дома теперь значительно больше, чем я могла б предполагать... это все Камски виноват, да). 
> 
> ***  
> Дата следующей выкладки: 27 января 2020 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49633 слов (18 глав)


	9. Глава 20

Лейтенант Андерсон сдержал своё слово. Рыжую с того склада арестовали через несколько недель по обвинению в незаконном обороте наркотических средств. То, что она была лишь частью цепочки, Гэвин не сомневался, но… больше не расследовал дело таксистов, а Детройт становился немного безопаснее с каждым арестом.

К тому же лейтенант Андерсон тоже наверняка это понимал. Рыжая могла пойти на сделку, сдать своих или проговориться… Стоп. Хватит.

Гэвин просто продолжил патрулировать улицы под брюзжание своего напарника офицера Филлипса. Один раз он поймал на себе взгляды разговаривающих между собой лейтенанта Андерсона и капитана Фаулера, но не брался утверждать, о чём шла речь. Возможно, стоило в освободившееся время научиться читать по губам, но Гэвин вместо этого вернулся к самостоятельному изучению корейского.

Дожди в Детройте из тёплых летних становились промозглыми — и всё больше походили на тот, которым Детройт встретил Гэвина в первый раз. К счастью, большую часть времени удавалось проводить внутри автомобиля, а не снаружи.

Но до работы и обратно он добирался на мотоцикле, который от холода и дождя не защищал. Возможно, настройки восприятия как-то регулировались, однако копаться в сраном планшете Гэвин не стал. К тому же если он забудет вовремя переползти в куртку потеплее, то это может вызвать нежелательные подозрения. Или ему придёт СМС-напоминание от Хлои, чего теперь Гэвин не исключал.

Наверное, поэтому из-за желания быстрее перескочить на мотоцикле из пункта А в пункт Б он не сразу заметил, что на соседней от него улице началось некоторое оживление. Просто в какой-то момент, возвращаясь с работы, Гэвин недосчитался одного из домов-развалин, а вместо этого вокруг деловитые андроиды-строители в фирменной одежде «Умный город» разбирали строительный мусор.

К утру от дома ничего не осталось: похоже, беспилотные грузовые автомобили также оперативно сменялись с наполненных на пустые.

Да и чувствовалось по коротким наблюдениям утром и вечером, что как раз этим работникам не нужны ни свет, ни сон, ни еда. Холод и дождь андроидов серии TR300, как потом сверился Гэвин с каталогом Киберлайф, тоже не особо беспокоили. Несколько TR300 спокойно и уверенно расчистили участок, затем принялись закладывать новый фундамент, стены, крышу…

Кто-то серьёзно подошёл к делу.

Любопытно, особенно с учётом того, что это вечно умирающий Детройт, а не перспективный Сан-Франциско. С другой стороны, кто-то мог рассчитывать на новый рассвет города вместе с расширением деятельности Киберлайф и её партнеров.

Гэвин проверил: участок принадлежал фирме, три года занимающейся сдачей домов в аренду.

Стены дома покрасили в синий цвет. Окна застеклили, и наблюдать за ходом строительства стало сложнее.

Но оно постепенно продвигалось. К ноябрю Гэвин заметил в окнах первый свет, в декабре андроиды занялись строительством небольшого забора вокруг участка.

Интересно было ещё то, что людей вокруг спонтанной стройки Гэвин не видел. Камеры — да, похоже, заказчики предпочитали контролировать процесс удалённо. А с другой стороны, всё логично, регистрация фирмы-собственника значилась в небольшом городке Аризоны, далековато от Мичигана.

В январе Гэвину стало не до наблюдений за домом. Офицер Филлипс счастливо сообщил, что с него хватит двух десятков лет патруля и он переезжает заниматься ресторанным бизнесом во Флориду.

Так Гэвин внезапно остался без привычного напарника.

Через пару дней с новым напарником Гэвин начал тихо скучать по брюзжанию Филлипса и активнее материться. Офицер Мартин бесил своей некомпетентностью, из-за чего каждая смена превращалась в хождение по минному полю. Никогда не знаешь, какой подвох может выдать «напарник» на этот раз.

Офицер Филлипс хотя бы не мешал.

Офицер Мартин «знал, как лучше». Пфлять, а потом приходилось успокаивать перепуганных детей-свидетелей, разбираться с документацией по повреждённому имуществу жителей Детройта и… тут, конечно, Гэвин сам не уследил, но как можно было догадаться сунуться с «проверкой» в наркопритон без запроса поддержки?

Статистически Гэвин подозревал, что их могли поставить работать вместе для усиления эффекта — с предыдущим напарником офицер Мартин демонстрировал относительные высокие результаты. Но теперь показатели стремительно падали. Ведь договориться с этим заносчивым выскочкой было решительно невозможно!

(Наверняка, тот считал так же.)

Про кофе с лимоном по утрам тоже пришлось забыть. Только двойной эспрессо, чтоб «система» чётко осознавала важность сохранения концентрации. Под вечер Гэвин возвращался взвинченный и, забив на полицейскую этику, в общих чертах пересказывал Камски, особенно провокационные моменты за день перед тем, как уйти спать.

Тот обычно в такие моменты закрывал рабочий ноутбук и зачем-то начинал разбирать попадающиеся ему под руку электроприборы. Это выглядело сначала достаточно безопасно и чем-то похоже на то, как сам Гэвин следил за своим оружием. Но когда утром с Гэвином поздоровалась собранная ночью кофемашина и спросила, какое у него сегодня настроение и может ли арабика сделать его лучше, доверять любой технике, побывавшей в руках Камски, Гэвин перестал.

Камски проблемы использования искусственного интеллекта на кухне искренне не понял. Болтливое чудо-техники он обозначил как RK300 (на Хлою оно отзываться почему-то не стало) и сообщил, что из него получится идеальный собеседник на любую тему в любое время суток — конечно, после того, как период тестирования закончится и все реакции получится отладить.

«А ещё оно может производить для тебя тириум из концентрированной формы для восполнения твоих ресурсов», — добавил Камски, а кофемашина за его спиной высветила подмигивающий смайлик на экране.

После этого аргумента высказываться об излишней концентрации искусственных интеллектов на квадратный метр дома расхотелось, а изначальные планы Камски стали яснее. Ну, увлёкся человек, с кем не бывает.

В феврале Гэвин в очередной раз глянул на дом, проезжая мимо, и обнаружил скромное объявление о сдаче в аренду.

Через пару дней оно пропало. Жильцы нашлись?

Быстро. Даже не только по меркам Детройта.

Гэвин мысленно прикинул, кто первый должен идти знакомиться — новоприбывшие соседи, в соответствии с общепринятыми традициями, или он, как ближайший к ним полицейский, но сил после смен с его текущим напарником оставалось совсем немного, поэтому Гэвин решил не спешить.

*******

Спустя ещё пару недель отношения с «напарником» накалились до предела. Пфлять, работа полицейского — это серьёзно, а не курорт, и нельзя действовать так, как хочется! Вид тех парней, к которым решил докопаться офицер Мартин, не внушал доверия и… не зря.

В следующую секунду Гэвину уже пришлось грубовато толкнуть офицера Мартина за ближайшее укрытие (минуя стадию препирательств) и самому спрятаться за припаркованным автомобилем. Три выстрела просвистели рядом, а потом, похоже, до пацанов дошло, что стрелять в копов идея так себе и надо драпать.

Парням-то, как успел разглядеть Гэвин, и шестнадцати нет, идиоты. Гэвин бросил взгляд на напарника — недоволен, цел, возможно, ушиб, — вызвал по рации подкрепление и рванул преследовать преступников.

Одного догнал, тот потом в участке заложил остальных ещё до того, как успели ворваться раздраженные представители органов опеки. Идиот. Гэвин прикинул количество документов, которые надо было оформить, то, как офицер Мартин обмотал правую руку бинтом (это всего лишь ссадина!), и отправил последнего куда подальше, чтоб не мешался под ногами.

Удивительно, но офицер Мартин выплюнул несколько «ласковых» слов об умениях Гэвина доносить свои мысли и действительно ушёл.

Гэвин принялся за документы. Он увлёкся, стараясь не допустить ошибок, поэтому даже едва не пропустил вызов от начальства.

Гэвин отложил документы и пошёл на ковёр.

Капитан Фаулер не выглядел довольным. Впрочем, он таким был почти всегда.

— Вы знаете, что ваш напарник, офицер Мартин, подал заявление о смене напарника? — Фаулер не любил начинать с лирических отступлений.

— Нет, не интересовался, сэр, — ответил Гэвин.

Сам он подобное заявление подавать не стал. На самом деле, он бы предпочёл работать вообще без напарника, но правила этого не позволяли. Поэтому Гэвин привычно адаптировался под текущие условия. Ведь его же таким создали?

— Может быть, тогда вы в курсе, что ни один патрульный офицер не пожелал занять его место? — спросил капитан Фаулер.

Похоже, на этот раз импровизация шла немного не по плану, ведь так? Отношения с коллективом у Гэвина действительно оставляли желать лучшего. Плюс, и офицер Мартин, похоже, постарался над его репутацией.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Гэвин спокойно.

Если никто категорически не хочет с ним работать в паре, может быть, Гэвина оставят работать одного? Тогда не придётся нести ответственность за хрупких людей. Мечтать не вредно.

Капитан Фаулер скрестил руки на груди.

— Вы действительно отлично можете ориентироваться в критической ситуации, офицер Рид, — сказал капитан Фаулер. — И поэтому сегодня у меня в строю два офицера, а не меньше. Но такие отношения между напарниками могут в следующий раз привести к трагичным последствиям.

Гэвин промолчал. Он чувствовал, что ответа от него сейчас и не требовалось.

Жаловаться на некомпетентность офицера Мартина не видел смысла. Гэвин рационально понимал: он и сам не стремился наладить контакт. К тому же по задумчивому взгляду капитана Фаулера было понятно: тот также предпочитал формировать собственные выводы о ситуации. И, очевидно, хорошо знал о происходящем в своём участке. В том числе и о деле таксистов. И о записях камеры на форме Гэвина. И многое другое, о чём Гэвин даже не представлял.

Иначе б он не был капитаном.

— Лишний риск недопустим на нашей работе, — сообщил капитан Фаулер. — С завтрашнего дня у вас будет новый напарник, офицер Рид.

— Так точно, сэр, — сказал Гэвин.

Это было хорошей новостью. Кто угодно в участке лучше, чем офицер Мартин.

— Из полицейской академии Мичигана к нам прибывают новобранцы, — продолжил капитан Фаулер. — Один из них станет вашим подопечным, офицер Рид.

Пфлять. Это ж ещё больше ответственности, чем просто напарник. Гэвину потребовались большие усилия, чтоб не выдать свои эмоции.

— Я… — начал Гэвин, столкнулся со взглядом капитана Фаулера и подавил желающие выскочить слова «…не готов». — Так точно, сэр.

— Если по окончанию испытательного срока ваш подопечный успешно пройдёт подготовку и не откажется от работы в полиции по объективным причинам, то я рассмотрю возможность сдачи вами экзамена на детектива. В противном случае провал вашего подопечного — ваш провал, офицер Рид.

— Я понял, сэр, — ответил Гэвин.

Пфлять, мелькнуло следом в голове. А потом дошло: у него снова появился призрачный шанс стать детективом. Он должен постараться. Придётся приложить все усилия, кем бы его новый напарник ни оказался.

*******

— Насколько хорошо я могу скопировать поведение другого человека? — спросил Гэвин.

— Зависит от постановки задачи и объёма информации об объекте копирования, — ответил Камски, задумчиво тыкая лопаткой в содержимое сковородки. — Но если тебя беспокоит, то ты не имитируешь характер моего брата.

— Дело не в этом, — сказал Гэвин, а потом нахмурился и уточнил: — Насколько мы разные?

Камски отложил лопатку и повернулся к Гэвину.

— Я стараюсь не сравнивать, — ответил Камски. — Сейчас легче, внешность уже немного другая, потому что возрастные изменения и стиль жизни учитываются в каждом обновлении.

— И всё же? — повторил вопрос Гэвин.

Сковородка начала шипеть в спину Камски, и тот поспешно отвернулся к плите.

— Ты скрытный и осторожный, брат наоборот часто говорил в лицо всё, что думает, — ответил Камски. — Ты интроверт, он был экстравертом. Он…

Камски замолк и разложил хашбрауны[1] по двум тарелкам. Рядом тут же громко заворчала умная кофемашина, решившая выдать своему создателю порцию молочного коктейля. Следовательно, за ночь Камски выпил кофе как минимум три раза, а значит, по мнению RK300, кофеина за сутки уже было более чем достаточно.

Камски не стал спорить, забрал кружку и продолжил после вынужденной паузы:

— Я не учился в школе как все — мать вместо этого нанимала для меня частных учителей, — рассказал Камски. — Они приходили к нам в особняк и даже жили месяцами, пока я не осваивался с новым предметом. Но они все были взрослыми, мать доверяла только профессионалам. Поэтому Гэвин стал первым сверстником, с которым я близко познакомился, когда решился проследить за отцом и сбежать из дома.

Гэвин кивнул. На двери в спальне Камски отметки роста на косяке двери начинались лишь с «12».

— Многое естественное для Гэвина было для меня удивительным и странным, — продолжил Камски. — До сих пор есть вещи, которые я не улавливаю, просто лучше получается скрывать. Гэвин не любил уборку, но любил гонять в футбол. Знал, что где происходит, ныл на скучные уроки в школе, мог взломать родительский контроль на мобильном телефоне и додуматься ночью выбраться по верёвке из окна ради поиска цветущего папоротника в полнолуние в ближайшем парке. И при этом забыть проверить, как должен выглядеть папоротник, о котором ему рассказали ребята из соседнего квартала. Он и меня смог подбить, поэтому влетело тогда от миссис Рид нам обоим.

Камски слабо улыбнулся.

Гэвин подумал о Мартинесе и всё же решился спросить:

— Ты создал меня, потому что скучал по нему?

— Я не уничтожил тебя, потому что скучал по нему, — ответил Камски. — И прежде чем мне прилетит от твоей паранойи, давай сменим тему. Чьё поведение ты хочешь скопировать?

— Офицера Ын, — сказал Гэвин. — Моего первого куратора. Сегодня на планёрке меня познакомят с моим подопечным, а я до сих пор не уверен, что справлюсь. В академии дают основы, но многое может прийти только с практикой, передать которую — моя ответственность.

— То есть ты хочешь скопировать не характер, а методику обучения, — заметил Камски. — Тогда ответ утвердительный, технически это сработать может, но надо ли?

Гэвин пожал плечами. Офицер Ын была лучшим примером, который Гэвин знал. Если говорить именно о патруле, так как работа в отделе расследований всё ж сильно от него отличалась.

— Волноваться — это нормально, — добавил Камски. — Но процентов на девяносто уверен, что ты разберёшься с этой задачей. Ты любишь свою работу в целом. Когда говоришь о тех вещах, которые нравятся, то намного легче передать знания о своём деле. Я тоже волновался, когда в первый раз выступал перед студентами. Это же не преподаватели, они чаще всего задают вопросы по делу, а студенты могут задать вообще любой вопрос — а отвечать на самые простые вопросы порой сложнее всего. Хотя… намного хуже было бы, если все заскучали бы. Мне тогда Аманда перед лекцией посоветовала не распыляться на всю аудиторию, а выбрать взглядом кого-то одного и ему рассказывать. Как же я удивился, когда среди всех лиц увидел тебя.

— Меня затащил Мартинес, — сказал Гэвин и помог Камски убрать тарелки в посудомойку.

— И как тебе лекция? — спросил Камски.

— Я большую часть прослушал, наблюдая за Хлоей, — ответил Гэвин.

— Ну вот, — возмущённо фыркнул Камски и зевнул. — А я старался. Могу повторить, за это время у меня накопилось ещё больше материала по работе искусственного интеллекта.

Гэвин на это метнул в Камски половинкой лимона. Чтоб не расслаблялся. Тот уже привычно поймал её в полёте и убрал в холодильник.

— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, — сказал Гэвин.

И, отправив Камски спать, сам поехал на работу.

*******

Гэвин бросил взгляд на новобранцев, вытянувшихся по стойке перед дневной сменой для знакомства, и замер.

Что. Она. Тут. Делает?

И без сраного планшета, спрятанного дома в оружейном сейфе, Гэвин почувствовал, как уровень стресса подскочил не менее чем до восьмидесяти процентов. Он был не готов.

Тихий вдох, выдох, спрятать руки на всякий случай. Что там говорила Хлоя? Улучшенный контроль над мимикой? Гэвину он бы сейчас пригодился.

Только не… Это будет слишком смешно же, если её фамилию назовут вместе с его. Как в кино. Точнее, совсем не смешно.

Но надежде Гэвина не суждено было сбыться.

— …Следующие: Гэвин Рид — Тина Чэнь… — безжалостно зачитал список начальник смены Робинсон.

Это дурацкая комедия, да?

Тина его узнала.

Она не выглядела сильно удивлённой. Сосредоточенной — да, серьёзной — как полагается новичку в момент представления. И совсем чуть-чуть самодовольной. Зная Тину, Гэвин не сомневался: её оценки в полицейской академии наверняка были одними из лучших на потоке, если не лучшие.

Улица — это не академия.

Понимала ли она это?

— Сегодня ваш первый день, не позвольте ему стать последним, — напутствовал сержант Робинсон.

Гэвин вздохнул глубже.

Детройт — опасный город.

Почему Тина не осталась парамедиком в Сан-Франциско? Так было бы спокойнее…

Гэвин подошёл к своему «новобранцу» — оттягивать неизбежное смысла не имело.

— Здравствуйте, офицер Чэнь, — начал Гэвин и замолк, не решив, стоит ли ему извиняться за полтора года тишины или какой вопрос задать первым.

Тина совсем не растерялась от официального обращения.

— Я в вашем распоряжении, офицер Рид, — сказала она и улыбнулась.

Да уж, копирование поведения офицера Ын сейчас бы не помогло. Совершенно. С Тиной это не пройдёт.

С Тиной — многое не пройдёт. Она уже знала его другим, до смерти Мартинеса… Он мог бы отыграть перед ней, что изменился и приобрёл скверный характер. Достаточно пары оскорблений и неприличных шуток. Но… вместе с этим чётко понимал: он не сможет так с ней поступить.

Но он всё же сделал попытку.

— Что мне сейчас мешает воспользоваться сорок третьим пунктом второй части устава? — спросил Гэвин.

Пункт о запрете неуставных отношений между напарниками. Логичный, если посмотреть со стороны — на этой работе нет места лишним эмоциям.

— То, что он сейчас не актуален, — уверенно ответила Тина, явно понимая, о каком пункте идёт речь. — А ещё моим наставником может стать офицер Мартин.

Гэвин не позволил себе повестись на провокацию.

— Ты изучила обстановку, — сказал он. — Тогда мне не надо показывать, где получают инвентарь.

— У меня есть свои источники, — подтвердила Тина.

Капитан Фаулер? Гэвин на секунду рассмотрел этот вариант, но… насколько Гэвин помнил, Тина и Джеффри никогда не пересекались на вечеринках Мартинеса.

Да и… если б капитан Фаулер знал всю ситуацию, включая их отношения, то уж он бы нарушение пункта сорок три не допустил однозначно. Он не любил рисковать.

С получением инвентаря Тина справилась спокойно. С проверками рабочего оборудования и транспортного средства тоже — под короткие комментарии Гэвина.

Но перед тем, как она активировала нательную камеру, Гэвин остановил её жестом и перешёл на корейский язык:

— Почему ты решила стать полицейским в Детройте?

— Подавляющее большинство парамедиков в Калифорнии сократили, — ответила Тина тоже на корейском. — Решили, что высокотехнологичные андроиды смогут оказать более эффективную первую медицинскую помощь, чем люди.

— Полиция — неудачный выбор, мы следующие на замену, — ответил Гэвин.

— Но пока это не случилось, у меня есть время, чтоб спасти несколько жизней, — возразила Тина. — Встречный вопрос — почему Детройт?

— Мне нужно было сменить обстановку после… — Гэвин оборвал себя: сейчас не время. Активировал нательную камеру и произнёс уже на английском: — Офицер Рид, номер 0456.

— Офицер Чэнь, номер 5195, — поняла намёк Тина.

Рация ожила, сообщая о домашнем насилии в трёх кварталах от участка, и Гэвин принял вызов. Это будет непростая смена. И, скорее всего, если Гэвин выдержит первую смену, то их ждал не простой год.

Офицер Чэнь рядом тоже прекратила улыбаться. Правильно. Работа — это работа.

«Интуиция» на основе этого оптимистично спрогнозировала, что у Гэвина снова возник шанс сработаться с напарником спустя такое долгое время. Но Гэвин старался не торопиться с выводами.

Время покажет, не так ли?

[1] **Хашбраун** — блюдо американской кухни, представляет собой мелко порезанный или тертый картофель, который обжаривается на сковороде. От автора: Ага, Камски не ищет простых штук на завтрак/ужин. :) Но не сказать, что Гэвин против). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Офицер Мартин от CardamonTea (она продумала его дизайн, аааа! у персонажа появилась своя внешность и биография, а я даже не успела заметить как так вышло, ааа!):  
> https://funkyimg.com/i/3amwD.jpg  
> (или в паблике: https://vk.com/voiletforest?w=wall-172692612_1461 )  
> Ох и сложные это были дни - для обоих).  
> ***  
> Тина!!! Добро пожаловать обратно в сюжет!  
> ***  
> Дата следующей выкладки: 10 февраля 2021 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49638 слов (18 глав)


	10. Глава 21

Тина имела полное право злиться на Гэвина.

Офицер Чэнь — только беспрекословно слушаться указаний своего куратора офицера Рида.

Как наставлять подопечную, Гэвин разобрался быстро, нагрузив её ворохом служебных инструкций, а потом подключив к написанию отчётов. Офицер Чэнь схватывала на лету — это не могло не радовать.

А вот с вызовами дела обстояли хуже. Гэвин поймал себя на мысли, что опасался брать те из них, которые явно рисковали обернуться повышенной опасностью. Сначала он убедил себя: «Новичку ещё рано, ведь всё может пойти через задницу». Однако когда офицер Чэнь самостоятельно обезоружила грабителя с ножом, Гэвин чуть было не наехал на неё с вопросом: «Куда ты полезла?» Но сдержался, отпинывая нож подальше от зло мычавшего нейтрализованного «тела».

Офицер Чэнь действовала чётко по инструкции. Просто ей повезло обнаружить преступника первой, когда они разделились, осматривая пространство заброшенной церкви. Но как многое могло пойти не так. В подтверждение этому лезвие ножа под солнечными лучами блестело особенно ярко.

Гэвин напомнил себе: Тина — не юная девочка. Три года работы на скорой помощи уже давали фору зелёным новобранцам, которые трупы видели только на картинках. Это подтверждалось и её невозмутимостью, когда они в составе оперативной группы разворошили очередной наркопритон. Напарник же офицера Мартина, офицер Грин, так вообще расстался со своим завтраком прямо у входа, не выдержав местного запаха. Вонь там, конечно, была страшная. Но, к счастью, тошнота самому Гэвину не грозила.

Пусть Тина и вела себя подчёркнуто профессионально, пока нательная камера фиксировала всё происходящее, Гэвин «инстинктивно» ждал подвоха. Нет же у людей волшебной кнопки, отключающей все эмоции. Это вам не андроиды-актёры с провалившейся экспериментальной постановки на Бродвее, о которой упоминали в вечернем выпуске новостей. Поэтому Гэвин и шёл на опережение, трусливо сбегая после работы быстрее, чем офицер Чэнь превращалась в Тину.

Или, скорее, чем он сам превращался из офицера Рида в Гэвина.

Подарок Камски в этом случае был просто незаменим.

Возможно, Тину такие побеги забавляли. Или раздражали. Но, как ни странно, офицер Чэнь держала лицо по-восточному безупречно (попытка поиграть с ней в покер ещё года три назад оказалось провальной идеей), поэтому в её настоящих эмоциях Гэвин разобраться не мог. С другой стороны, а так ли хорошо он её успел узнать за эти годы?

Как показала практика — недостаточно.

Но, если подумать, они квиты. Гэвин тоже не мог рассказать о себе самое важное. О том, что он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. И это висело над ним, не давая ни на секунду расслабиться.

Пфлять. В США около восемнадцати тысяч полицейских участков. Почему она выбрала именно его? Ладно, хорошо, к счастью, не в городе Флинт по соседству с Детройтом, который бил рекорды по преступности уже не первое десятилетие.

Но это Гэвину только предстояло выяснить. Когда он найдёт в себе силы в очередной раз не сбежать.

В фильмах говорили: нельзя бегать вечно. Надо встретить страхи лицом к лицу, или они найдут тебя первыми.

Так и случилось. Сначала утром своего законного выходного Гэвин услышал звонок в дверь, хотя не ждал гостей, а Камски как обычно отсыпался после рабочей ночи.

Гэвин чуть замешкался, перед тем как идти открывать дверь.

Позвонили настойчивее, и из-за двери донёсся голос Тины:

— Верните кота!

После такой фразы сделать вид, что дома никого нет, оказалось решительно невозможно.

Гэвин распахнул дверь и поинтересовался:

— Какого кота?

Тина замерла на пороге, сжимая в руках телефон.

— Гэвин? Ого, так мы соседи? — в её голосе звучало искреннее удивление.

С учётом того, сколько жилых домов наблюдалось в округе, вывод напрашивался однозначный. Подозревал же, что сдали дом слишком быстро! Интересно, а сама Тина заметила подвох?

Ладно, позже. Надо решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Я не видел в своём доме никаких котов, — сообщил Гэвин.

— Данные с GPS-трекера в ошейнике привели меня к этой точке, — Тина развернула экран. — Я выпускаю Арчи гулять, где ему хочется, но обычно он всегда возвращается домой завтракать. Сегодня он не явился вовремя, и я пришла разобраться почему.

— Проходи, — Гэвин отступил в сторону и переспросил: — Арчи?

Со второго этажа в сторону Гэвина тут же прилетело белое пушистое пятно и закружилось вокруг его ног.

Арчи.

Гэвин присел на корточки и поймал кота.

Острая морда с инопланетными глазами, недолго думая, умудрилась лизнуть его в лицо.

— Теперь мне понятно, почему, — сказала Тина откуда-то сверху. — Арчи по тебе скучал.

— Я тоже, — ответил Гэвин честно.

— Это я его впустил! — выкрикнул Камски откуда-то из глубин второго этажа.

А потом он сам явился, сверкая так, как будто не было бессонной ночи. Гэвин прикинул: тот, похоже, проснулся от входного звонка и, не теряя времени, привёл себя в порядок. Ну, в относительный порядок — натянул ту розовую толстовку, причесал бороду и собрал волосы в хвост. Гэвин к такому Камски уже привык, а вот Тина, судя по виду, весьма впечатлилась.

— Элайджа, — представился он Тине, протягивая руку. — Приятно познакомиться, брат говорил о вас только хорошее.

Гэвин был уверен, что не рассказывал о Тине ничего, но «рушить легенду» не стал.

— Элайджа Камски? — удивлённый возглас Тины даже привлёк внимание Арчи, который перестал игриво кусать Гэвина. — Тот самый Камски?

— Ага, — довольно подтвердил Камски. — Можно и так.

— Так вот, кто виноват в том, что я осталась без работы! — сообщила Тина.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Камски максимально дипломатично.

— Да ладно, без обид, Киберлайф выплатила мне компенсацию на прохождение курсов переквалификации, — ответила Тина. — Только я вас совершенно иначе представляла.

— А я же говорил, что розовый ему не идёт, — вставил Гэвин, поднимаясь на ноги.

Арчи с удобством устроился у него на плечах и слезать не спешил.

— На следующей неделе я с ним попрощаюсь, — пообещал Камски. — Там фотосессия для Centure будет, Нина всё ж убедила меня послушаться рекомендаций «Аманды» и появиться на публике пару раз для блага компании.

«Амандой», как уже узнал Гэвин, звали тот искусственный интеллект, заботящийся о процветании Киберлайф. Как Камски упоминал, он был против такого «увековечивания» имени профессора Стерн, но она повлияла на подавляющее большинство программистов из подразделения Киберлайф, которые её разрабатывали, и Камски им всё ж уступил. Нина часто опиралась на расчёты «Аманды», интересно, как им удалось… мысль Гэвин не додумал, потому что один наглый кот внезапно заехал ему хвостом в лицо. Вот же мохнатая попа. Гэвин не выдержал, посадил кота на диван и услышал знакомое фырчание с кухни. Отличный намёк, спасибо, Трёхсотка!

— Могу предложить тебе выпить чашку кофе? — спросил Гэвин.

— Не откажусь, — ответила Тина.

Гэвин сбежал на кухню к кофемашине, выдохнул и написал сообщение на номер Хлои: «Твоя работа?»

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно: «На 46,6% — да. 28».

«Зачем?» — отправил Гэвин и поменял кружку на подставке кофемашины. Та тут же принялась её заполнять, давно уже привыкшая решать за двуногих, какой напиток они хотят. Хлоя 28 вместо ответа отправила эмоджи кота и сердечко, практически одновременно с тем, как сам Арчи из гостиной прошмыгнул на кухню. Лаконично.

Камски появился на кухне следом — под предлогом помочь принести к кофе имбирное печенье, приготовленное, очевидно, тоже ночью — и тихо, чтоб его не было слышно в гостиной, уточнил:

— Мне прогуляться куда-нибудь… до Хьюстона?

В голосе не улавливалось шутки — Камски мог. Тем более в Хьюстоне располагался один из крупнейших заводов Киберлайф, поэтому занятие он бы себе там тоже нашёл.

— Ты не мешаешь, — ответил Гэвин, закидывая кусочек лимона в одну из чашек.

(Он даже больше боялся оказаться с Тиной один на один, но сообщать это Камски не собирался.)

Кофемашина посоветовала тоже самое проделать и с кружкой Тины при помощи пиктограмм на экране, но Гэвин рисковать не стал. Тина не была им замечена в любви к кофе с лимоном. Правда, на всякий случай прихватил и молоко, и лимон.

Но Гэвин не угадал. Похоже, привычки Тины со времени последней встречи поменялись — молоко осталось не тронуто, а вот лимон пошёл в ход. Хотя, и сахар тоже. Гэвин предпочитал без.

— Ты забрала Арчи из отдела? — спросил Гэвин, когда они все устроились в гостиной.

— Ты не знаешь? — удивилась Тина. — Отдела больше нет. Я думала, поэтому ты решил переехать.

Гэвин нахмурился.

— Их расформировали больше года назад, — рассказала Тина. — Когда я пришла поговорить с тобой, детектив Блейк как раз решала, что делать с котом, и я согласилась его приютить. Большинство разошлось по другим отделам, сержанта Беха повысили до капитана, а детектива Джейдена, как я слышала, завербовали в ФБР.

— Федералам повезло, — сказал Гэвин.

— Это точно, — согласилась Тина. — По крайней мере, он не потеряет работу так внезапно, как я. Хм, теперь твои слова о скорой замене полицейских андроидами звучат весомее, с таким-то источником.

— В паре городов уже запущены пилотные проекты, и в случае их успешности Киберлайф поставит таких андроидов в следующем году, — отозвался Камски. — Но речь не идёт о полном вытеснении людей андроидами. Я больше надеюсь на то, что совместная работа андроидов и людей поможет сделать наш мир более безопасным.

— Звучит утопично, — заметила Тина.

Гэвин пожал плечами. Возможно, со стороны могло прочитаться как: «я уже привык к подобным речам, родственников не выбирают».

— На самом деле, это не так уже далеко от нашей реальности, — возразил Камски. — Подробностей рассказать не могу, к сожалению, хотя результаты весьма интересные.

— Коммерческая тайна? — понимающе уточнила Тина.

— И она в том числе, — послушно согласился Камски и протянул руку коту под нос, давая её обнюхать. — Так, значит, его зовут Арчи? Сегодня ночью во время работы меня отвлёк странный звук — кто-то активно скрёбся в дверь. Я открыл, сначала никого не заметил, закрыл, а потом обнаружил на диване проникшего в дом кота. По ошейнику определил: не бродячий. Отправил фото Хлое, а она в ответ прислала дрон с миской, кормом и записку со словами, что хозяева кота разберутся сами.

— И как он определил, куда идти? — удивилась Тина.

— По запаху, — предположил Гэвин, наученный опытом с собакой наркоторговцев.

— Вполне может быть, — согласился Камски, чей запах тоже явно устраивал Арчи. — Коты умные создания.

Гэвин пообещал себе раскопать предысторию Арчи, хотя уже некоторые предположения у него были. Но перепроверить стоило.

— Невероятно, — оценила Тина, а потом глянула на часы и засобиралась. — Спасибо за кофе, но мне уже пора по делам, дом сам себя не уберёт, а выходные пролетают быстро.

— Удачи, — пожелал Гэвин и отловил Арчи, чтоб вернуть Тине прямо в руки.

— Заглядывайте как-нибудь в гости, — сказала она, забирая кота. — Я б восстановила традицию настолок по выходным.

— Настолок? — переспросил Камски. — Что это?

— Настольные игры, — пояснила Тина.

— Я только в шахматы умею, — признался Камски. — Или вы про что-то другое?

— Ох, сколько у тебя впереди открытий чудных, — заявила Тина.

— Исправим это упущение, — кивнул Гэвин. — Настольный мир не ограничивается только шахматами.

— Понял, принято, — ответил Камски.

Плюс одно очко в пользу Гэвина. 4:3 на этот раз. Ещё чуть-чуть — и счёт сравняется.

Гэвин собрал кружки, оставшиеся после кофепития, и отловил ещё одну мысль: а ведь всё прошло не так страшно, как он предполагал. Тина, похоже, злилась несильно. Скорее, сама придумала ему какое-то оправдание и активно в него верила. Хотя тут и Хлоя могла поспособствовать, всё же 46,6% — это не так мало.

Гэвин повертел в руках смартфон, думая, стоит ли задавать Хлое вопрос о степени осведомлённости их общего создателя о её действиях, но в итоге решил, что ответ, скорее всего, или будет подмигивающим смайликом, или однозначно ему не понравится.

С другой стороны, это ведь и не его проблема. Верно?

А вот отсутствие в доме настолок — они все остались в Сан-Франциско — проблема уже его. Но к счастью решаемая легко и быстро.

Ей Гэвин и занялся.

*******

Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, Мартинес рассказал Гэвину о забавном парадоксе: «чем больше полицейских патрулирует район — тем больше по статистике в этом районе случается преступлений».

На первый взгляд, звучало нелогично. Особенно для тех, кто ещё не был знаком с принципами работы полиции.

Но с другой стороны… В неблагополучных районах Сан-Франциско, которые даже сами полицейские проезжали мимо, не останавливаясь, жители предпочитали решать свои проблемы сами. Или замалчивать их. Сотни преступлений просто не попадали в статистику, выстреливая лишь особо яркими эпизодами.

Напротив же, когда полицейских становилось на улицах больше — то и фиксировались правонарушения чаще. Будь то разбитое окно, вырванная из рук сумка или неправильно припаркованный автомобиль.

С окончательным внедрением в работу полицейских дронов статистика преступлений в Детройте также уверенно поползла вверх. Они фиксировали и то, о чём люди не говорили. Или быстрее, чем успевали рассказать. А ещё дроны обучили разговаривать на общей радиосвязи — и теперь переговоры полицейских дополнялись вставками с воздуха спокойным женским голосом. Не как у Хлои, другим. Но отсутствие привычных эмоций ощущалось в искусственном голосе особенно чётко.

Один из дронов пролетел над патрульной машиной Гэвина и Тины и скрылся за многоэтажными зданиями.

А ещё все дроны говорили одним голосом. И это было немного неудобно для Гэвина, привыкшего различать людей по голосам и примерно помнить, где у кого какая траектория патрулирования. Он и Тину постепенно приучил слышать — такой навык мог пригодиться в происшествиях, где счёт шёл на секунды.

Рация сообщила голосом дрона: нарушение общественного порядка, два квартала от их местоположения.

Гэвин ответил в рацию: «Берём, — и, махнув Тине, добавил: — Разворачиваемся и едем».

На газоне валялись детские игрушки. Одна упала прямо при них, кукольный домик ядрёно-розового цвета. Гэвин быстро покинул машину, посмотрел наверх — одно из окон четвёртого этажа было распахнуто настежь, а в нём на улицу чуть ли не по пояс свесилась женщина и выкрикивала проклятия.

Заметив полицию, она скрылась в окне, но вскоре вернулась, держа перед собой на вытянутых руках маленького ребёнка.

— Я сделаю из него «ангелочка»! — прокричала женщина полицейским и зевакам.

Угроза жизни. Гэвин быстро прикинул ресурсы: вызванные службы спасателей могут не успеть, поэтому в ближайшие минуты рассчитывать можно только на себя и Тину. Один должен остаться снаружи, отвлечь разговором, попытаться успокоить. Другой — подняться на четвёртый этаж, взломать дверь и арестовать женщину.

Дом старый, неблагополучный — взломать дверь будет не сложно. Женщина окажет сопротивление, и лучше б наверх побежал сам Гэвин, но… У него больше шансов поймать ребёнка под окнами — скорость реакции выше.

Офицер Чэнь обязана справиться.

— Инструмент из багажника в руки и наверх, — коротко скомандовал Гэвин Тине и добавил громче: — Мэм, давайте успокоимся и повременим с вашими планами. Как вас зовут?

Переговоры не были сильной стороной Гэвина. Но часто людям просто хотелось быть услышанными — а вот слушать Гэвин умел. Женщину звали Долли, и ей просто надоело вот это всё. И игрушки, и муж, который ушёл вынести мусор и не вернулся, и ребёнок, орущий по ночам, и работа на овощебазе, и андроиды, просто из-за самого факта их существования.

А ещё она думала, что мир захвачен демонами. И только пролетев несколько этажей вниз можно взлететь на небеса и спастись.

Но она не решалась.

Медлила.

А Гэвин задавал всё новые вопросы, выигрывая время для Тины.

«А как выглядят эти демоны?»

Гэвин не узнал ответ — в окне мелькнула Тина, действие перенеслось внутрь квартиры — и мальчику больше не грозило быть выброшенным из окна вслед за кукольным домиком.

И Гэвин рванул внутрь на подмогу.

Тина справилась.

Когда он вбежал в квартиру, женщина уже лежала лицом в пол с зафиксированными руками, а Тина пыталась успокоить малыша. Социальные службы должны были прибыть с минуту на минуту. Ситуация под контролем.

Гэвин огляделся. Три пустые бутылки на столе. Остатки красного порошка на столешнице на кухне. Детская облупленная лошадка.

Наркотики и алкоголь. Классическое сочетание.

Гэвин нахмурился. Для игр в кукольный домик тот мальчик был слишком юн. Ванная? Пусто. Шкаф? Пусто. Кровать?

Заплаканная притихшая девочка обнаружилась под кроватью.

— Молодец, что спряталась. Выходи, теперь ты в безопасности, — сказал ей Гэвин мягко. — Как тебя зовут?

Ему не поверили.

Но ему хотели поверить. Хотели, чтоб кто-то пришёл и сказал: всё будет хорошо. Даже если это будет произнесено незнакомым дядей в полицейской форме.

И к нему выбрались. Гэвин перехватил плед с кровати, укутал ребёнка, словно в домик, и кивнул Тине.

А потом всё закружилось уже привычно. Прибыли органы опеки, забрали детей, истерящую женщину Гэвин и Тина отконвоировали в участок, и дальше по протоколу: оформление документов, парочка отчётов об инциденте, перепроверка отчёта Тины — и обратно в город, патрулировать до следующего вызова.

Мелкое хулиганство, пара штрафов и одна громкая перепалка, на которую хватило одного предупреждения.

— Что тут, что на прошлой работе вызовы с детьми всегда самые сложные, — заметила Тина вечером, уже после окончания смены.

Гэвин больше не сбегал, а наоборот предложил подвозить её до дома — всё равно в одну сторону.

— Угу, — ответил Гэвин.

На таких вызовах всегда было важно — успеть. Иногда не получалось, но говорить об этом сейчас Гэвину не хотелось.

Где-то вдали в небе мелькнул очередной полицейский дрон. Ночная смена верно несла свою службу.

— Ты сегодня молодец, — сказал Гэвин на прощание. — До завтра.

— До завтра, — устало согласилась Тина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата следующей выкладки: 24 февраля 2021 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49627 слов (18 глав)  
> ***   
> Арчи! С возвращением! Ну все, теперь Гэвину от тебя не убежать).   
> ***   
> И, немного про обоснуй. Обычно я пишу огромный обоснуй-разбор уже после завершения фанфика, но какие-то детали хочется рассказать по ходу. Очень многое из того, что столкнется Гэвин как патрульный в этой части было почерпнуто с выложенных видеозаписей нательных камер полицейских США и других источников. Например, история с ребенком в этой главе основана на реальных событиях, о которых писали в инстаграмме петербургской полиции. Детали были существенно переработаны и изменены, но знайте - есть среди нас герои, которые успели и никто не пострадал.   
> https://www.instagram.com/spb_police/  
> О, и ещё! Я обычно пишу в тишине, но патрульные сцены писались под переговоры патруля в Детройте (хотя разобрать их очень сложно, говорят неразборчиво и кодами). Послушать можно тут: http://youarelistening.to/detroit


	11. Глава 22

С появлением Арчи обстановка в доме Гэвина стала менее предсказуемой. Кроме того, что приходилось не забывать смотреть под ноги, периодически Гэвин натыкался на кошачьи игрушки в неожиданных местах и перевёрнутые вещи. Часть беспорядка Камски убирать успевал (всё равно дома чаще сидит), но в битве людей против кошек перевес всегда был на стороне четырёхлапых.

Арчи мог свободно гулять где хотел. Камски, с разрешения Гэвина, модифицировал для него дверь в сад дополнительной электронной кошачьей дверцей, а Тина поделилась доступом к GPS-трекеру.

Но эта непредсказуемость отлично отвлекала Камски от страданий из-за потери розового хвоста. Стилисты Киберлайф перед фотосессией для делового журнала честно привели в порядок то безумие — и Камски остался в памяти миллионов американцев с красиво уложенными относительно короткими тёмными волосами и в дорогом костюме. Сам Камски был недоволен результатом и обещал себе больше никогда не повторять такого.

Однажды тот, пытаясь пригладить фантомный хвост, даже пристал к Гэвину с вопросом: «А тебя-то точно устраивают короткие волосы? Если что, то у тебя они отращиваются значительно быстрее, попробуй» — но Гэвин просто привычно кинул в него подвернувшейся под руку подушкой. Обойдётся, облик — это часть того, кто он есть, и менять его он не собирался. Гэвин подумал, может ли он считать способность регулировать длину волос преимуществом и докинуть себе виртуальный балл. Так счёт сравнялся бы до 4:4. Но, с другой стороны, использовать особенности своего неорганического тела было нечестно, поэтому он всё ж сохранил счёт 4:3 в пользу Камски.

Настольные игры Камски понравились. Сначала он скептически относился к идее, словно такое древнее из картона, дерева и пластика без современных спецэффектов может быть интересным, но спустя всего несколько партий с Гэвином и Тиной даже проникся. Правда, сам Гэвин понял, что больше не может играть во все игры как раньше. Стоило на поле выпасть вновь карточке с надписью «Сеул» — перед глазами тут же промелькнули воспоминания о партии с Тиной и Мартинесом из прошлой жизни.

Уровень стресса явно скакнул в тот момент до 80 процентов. Потом Гэвин поймал взгляд Тины и понял: не у него одного.

Но они не стали это обсуждать.

А Камски ничего не заметил, выставляя новые кубики на карте. Ту партию они, кстати, выиграли. Тина предложила сменить игру, и вечер продолжился.

Тем временем весна в Детройте в юбилейном 2030 году выдалась особенно солнечной. Журналисты вспомнили про глобальное потепление, партии зелёных повылезали из всех углов, а кто-то из политиков даже умудрился раскопать очередную наследницу Греты Тунберг. Не обходили журналисты стороной и Киберлайф, вцепившись в существование неэкологичных свалок андроидов вокруг крупных городов, но такие статьи находили мало поддержки среди общественности, а Киберлайф на них внимания не обращала, продолжая выпускать всё новых и новых андроидов. Офицер Мартин, например, громко на весь участок хвастался приобретением последней самой продвинутой модели домашнего помощника HK400, и поэтому теперь его всегда после смены встречает убранный дом и горячий ужин. Гэвин не стал ему хвастаться в ответ, что у него же дома с этим функционалом вполне себе справлялся обычный Камски, если, конечно, пребывал в «кулинарном» настроении. Неспортивно. Да и купленный в кредит андроид — то ещё достижение.

Тина на андроидов не засматривалась. Она ограничилась только несколькими вопросами из любопытства в сторону создателя Киберлайф, получила ответы и в целом на этом осталась довольной результатом. Также она серьёзно отнеслась к просьбе Камски не сдавать никому его текущего места жительства, и, к счастью, в кустах вокруг дома Гэвина не наблюдалось проворных охотников за сенсацией, а в участке на него никто не бросал подозрительных взглядов. Разве только лейтенант Андерсон один раз, но светило участка Андерсон всегда был слишком занят, чтоб надолго задерживаться взглядом на обычных патрульных офицерах.

По слухам, он вышел на какое-то крайне серьёзное дело по поставкам красного льда, но конкретнее никто ничего не знал. Кроме капитана Фаулера и оперативной группы самого лейтенанта Андерсона, конечно. Также слухи не распространялись и о том, куда пропал один из членов группы, а именно детектив Эриксон из соседнего полицейского участка. Он просто перестал мелькать вместе со всеми — и Гэвин бы не обратил внимания, если б не привык отслеживать детали. Социальные аккаунты детектива Эриксона тоже замолчали, но раз никто не начинал никаких поисковых операций, а угол памяти по павшим стражам правопорядка не пополнялся новыми именами, то и задумываться об этом не стоило. Значит, всё схвачено. Гэвин после работы под руководством сержанта Беха такие нюансы ловить умел.

Да и на расследования по выходным времени стало меньше. Кроме партий в настолки Тина ещё предложила заниматься вместе бегом. Даже убедила в необходимости этого абсолютно неспортивного Камски — и Гэвин постепенно начинал понимать, в чём состоял план Хлои. Конечно, он это никому не говорил, но как-то получил в ответ лаконичную СМСку со знакомого номера: «Молодец, детектив».

«Я больше не детектив», — возразил ей Гэвин.

«Я в вас верю», — ответила Хлоя.

С ней невозможно было спорить.

Но план действовал. Камски не только мрачно смотрел на экран своего ноутбука или выслушивал ворчание Карла по телефону, но и выбирался за пределы дома и сада. В саду, кстати, он предложил Гэвину обустроить беседку для игр летом, набросал какой-то полуфантастический план с белыми искусственными деревьями, розовыми кустами и аккуратным прудиком, получил кивок-разрешение («Делай что хочешь») и активно принялся его воплощать. Иногда Гэвин ему даже помогал: установить забор, подержать огромные листья деревьев, пока Камски их как-то закреплял, собрать крышу беседки — чтоб частые местные дожди не смогли им помешать.

Арчи часто приходил посмотреть на их потуги со стороны и полежать под непривычными для Детройта солнечными лучами. Его же первым и запустили внутрь, как только беседку сочли готовой.

Кот сделал несколько шагов по инерции и разлёгся ровно по центру. Одобрил. Гэвин — тоже. К летнему сезону они были явно готовы.

*******

Совместная работа дронов и полиции сделала своё дело — и вот, Детройт сместился со строчки одних из самых опасных городов Америки. Мэр города даже сказал на этот счёт проникновенную речь: про новый рассвет, про веру в светлое будущее и надежды, что вслед за полным открытием новой башни Киберлайф в город переберутся высокотехнологичные специалисты.

Башня Киберлайф уже активно росла этажами вверх на своём острове. Гордо и уверенно, не обращая внимания на бастующих на соседних набережных, которые искренне считали, что она окончательно испортит облик города. По мнению Гэвина, облик города больше портили разрушенные заводы и дома, а также мусор и преступность, но пока протестующие оставались в рамках согласованных с мэрией акций, Гэвин просто наблюдал за порядком. В противном же случае… приступал к выполнению своего долга служителя правопорядка спокойно и чётко по протоколу.

Да и ситуация с мусором становилась лучше. Тут тоже не обошлось без андроидов и Киберлайф: не меньше тысячи близнецов Ральфа вышли на улицы города, чтоб сделать его лучше и зеленее. Узнать того, чьё «рождение» Гэвин видел чуть больше года назад, было совершенно невозможно. Одинаковая зелёная форма, одинаковые лица — а серийного номера Гэвин не знал.

К ним жители города привыкли довольно быстро. А интеграция общественных андроидов в единую систему наблюдения позволила ещё оперативнее реагировать на творящиеся в зелёных зонах и на улицах правонарушениях. Последнее, правда, особо не афишировалось, чтоб не беспокоить особо сторонников мирового заговора.

Тем более вскоре новости о каких-то там садовниках отошли на второй план: в Детройт пообещал приехать знаменитый на весь мир цирк Сарагоса из далёкой Италии. Это вызвало радость и предвкушение у большинства с вкраплениями вечно недовольно ворчащих на потенциальную возможность шума после десяти вечера. Но на их мнение решили не обращать внимания: городу требовалось масштабная демонстрация своего величия.

Цирк приезжал не один, а с целой ярмаркой и аттракционами, которые обещали развлекать жителей города и его окрестностей весь июль. Что значило только одно — полиция переходила в режим повышенной готовности.

Об этом на планёрке за несколько недель до события капитан Фаулер сообщил патрульным офицером лично. И пообещал, что каждый обязан по графику пройти и сдать дополнительный курс «Работа на массовых мероприятиях».

«Никаких инцидентов быть не должно, — сообщил он уверенно своей команде. — Безопасность города — в наших руках».

К ним даже перебросили несколько команд из других городов штата Мичиган и одну команду из Канады.

Гэвин и Тина не остались в стороне. Постоянно сохранять бдительность в толпе Тине было сложновато, Гэвин отмечал это параллельно с наблюдением за окружающей обстановкой, но она держалась. Часто приходилось помогать детям находить своих родителей, отлавливать карманников и мелких хулиганов, пару раз остужать пыл слишком развеселившихся и набравшихся неизвестно где посетителей ярмарки.

Один раз Тина задействовала свои навыки оказания первой помощи — посетителю стало плохо прямо после аттракциона. На самом деле, такая практика не особо поощрялась: в случае ошибки вина легла б уже на саму полицию Детройта, но этот нюанс Гэвин рассказал ей после того, как пострадавший был отправлен на скорой в ближайшую больницу.

Протокол — протоколом, но и без обычной «человечности» в их работе не обойтись.

Офицер Мартин тоже времени не терял и иногда в толпе успевал пострелять глазами в сторону некоторых молодых дам. Поэтому его отправили на передовую следить за порядком в зрительном зале. Сначала тот обрадовался, но быстро заскучал: «смотреть» мероприятие приходилось только спиной, а в переходах и коридорах места для манёвра оставалось меньше. Его сокрушения на этот счёт своему подопечному Гэвин и Тина как-то услышали на парковке служебных автомобилей.

— «Так и всё мероприятие проходит мимо», — Тина процитировала его слова Камски, когда они собрались в очередной раз поиграть в настольные игры.

Они уже дошли до нескольких хардкорных, с партиями на несколько часов.

— Можем сходить, — ответил на это Камски серьёзно. — У вас же выходной в ближайшую субботу, верно?

— Да, — ответил Гэвин за двоих.

— Но билетов же уже не осталось в продаже, — возразила Тина, но потом посмотрела на Камски и добавила уверенно: — Но ведь это для тебя не проблема.

— Нет, — кивнул Камски, набрал сообщение на смартфоне и бросил кубики.

— Вот как выглядит золотая жизнь миллиардера, — фыркнула Тина. — А самолёт у тебя свой есть?

— Конечно, — подтвердил Камски. — И небольшой частный аэропорт в сорока километрах отсюда.

— А космический корабль? — продолжила допрос Тина.

— Зачем мне? Я ж не Илон Маск, — пожал плечами Камски. — А спутниковая система считается? Хотя, с другой стороны, это больше актив компании, чем мой личный.

— А ты знаком с Илоном Маском? — спросила Тина.

— Ну а чьи ж Соколы вывели на орбиту спутники Киберлайф? — ответил Камски. — Он очень интересная личность, хотя иногда присылает слишком много мемов в деловой переписке — скучает по Золотому веку Твиттера.

— Некоторые люди никогда не повзрослеют, — заметил Гэвин.

— А некоторые — взрослеют слишком быстро, — поддержал Камски.

Гэвин пожал плечами — и тоже кинул кубики: настала его очередь сражаться с очередным противным монстром. Ну, будем надеяться, что пятёрок и шестёрок выпадет больше четырёх из шести, а то придётся потерять здоровье и пропустить следующий ход.

Выпало три шестёрки и две пятёрки, то есть Гэвин победил в битве, но в тот день они проиграли времени — самому суровому из противников. Ночь наступила внезапно, а некоторым утром ещё на работу вставать. Но и суббота подкралась также незаметно, хотя Гэвин не знал особо, что ждать.

Он, конечно, не был в цирке до этого. Как зритель. И не стремился попасть: вдруг получится так же, как с аттракционами? Хотя теперь отсутствие восторга от тряски в разные стороны становилось понятнее: он не человек и, возможно, не улавливает радости из-за другого строения системы. Или просто люди любили доводить себя до тошноты, а ему такое не грозило, как упоминал его разработчик.

Но цирк скорее больше напоминал театр, куда Мартинес всё ж как-то раз затащить Гэвина успел. Но многим — и не походил. Круглая сцена в центре, странные конструкции над крышей. Их троих встретили у входа, провели отдельно от основной массы зрителей: конечно же, миллиардеру полагалась целая VIP ложа, а не простенький там стульчик в основном зале.

Там их поджидала исполнительный директор Нина Зайфрид со своей Хлоей. Она оказалась чуть выше, чем Гэвин её себе представлял по новостям в телевизоре.

— Какие люди и без охраны, — поприветствовала она Камски. — Я уж думала, что ты никогда не согласишься.

— Иногда я всё ж выбираюсь из своей секретной пещеры к свету, — отшутился Камски.

Интересно, Камски случайно допустил такое сравнение или наблюдал на очередном из его сраных планшетов за потугами Гэвина отыскать мистера N? Хлоя за спиной мисс Зайфрид поймала взгляд Гэвина и едва заметно покачала головой. Ладно. Спишем на случайность.

Камски представил Гэвина, Тину и Нину друг другу по именам, нарочно опустив то, кто кому кем приходится. Нина, как отметил Гэвин, явно хотела бы узнать о «друзьях Камски» больше, но промолчала.

Свет погас, представление началось.

Оказалось, что цирк — это сборная солянка из разных номеров, которую хоть и пытались сварить в единой теме, но каждый ингредиент кардинально отличался от других. Люди на сцене и над сценой демонстрировали свои умения: какие-то полезные, какие-то не очень. Жонглёры смотрелись интересно, клоуны — не смешно, хотя дети в зале так не считали. Фокусники — такого и на работе хватало. А гимнасты чем-то напомнили Гэвину Маркуса. Ловкие, бесстрашные и чёткие. Наверное, Бостон Динамикс вдохновлялись ими. Тина рядом тоже поделилась сомнениями, вряд ли люди способны вытворять такое под самым куполом цирка и не бояться. Камски возразил, что артисты цирка точно не были производства Киберлайф. «Но я вижу несколько страхующих андроидов линейки TR400, верно, Нина?» — «Именно!»

И вдруг на сцену вслед за клоуном выскочил лев.

Зал замер.

Клоун обернулся и демонстративно упал в обморок.

Лев поклонился зрителям, дружелюбно замахал хвостом и словно мама-кошка лизнул клоуна.

Интересно. Гэвин читал, что в большинстве стран цирки с животными были запрещены, а это значило только…

— Он ведь не настоящий, да? — озвучила его догадку Тина. — Андроид?

Клоун неуклюже поднялся на ноги и принялся играть с «большой кошкой».

— Минутка занудства: андроид — это человекоподобный робот, — возразил Камски. — Тут скорее просто очень реалистичный робот, без «андр»-.

— Отдел продвижения продукции на рынке с тобой бы поспорил, — отозвалась Нина.

— Пока продажи идут успешно, я им обещал не мешать, — сказал Камски тише. — Это ведь результаты проекта подразделения в Канзасе?

— Ничем тебя не удивить, — сказала Нина. — Но один сюрприз для тебя всё ж нам подготовить удалось.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Камски.

«Нам»? Гэвин совместил близость дня рождения Камски, лёгкость, с которой у того возникли билеты, и состав шоу, где явно мелькали совместные проекты. Понятно. Цирк приехал в Детройт не просто так.

Шоу предназначалось вовсе не для детей и их родителей. Скорее, это было побочным эффектом. На сцену высыпались проворные обезьянки и начали кривляться, а в воздухе электронные голуби образовали фигуру бегущего тираннозавра.

Наверное, в этом таился какой-то глубокий смысл.

Обезьянки куда-то ускакали, а голуби слетелись на центр сцены огромным белым облаком. Барабаны застучали, создавая напряжение. И тут разлетелись, открывая зрителям огромного белого медведя.

Он поднялся на лапы, словно пытаясь поймать разлетающихся голубей, но ему не удалось, на что он громко зарычал. Зал замер, но быстро оправился и активно зааплодировал.

— Ух ты, — восхитилась Тина.

— Впечатляет? — спросил Нина.

В её голосе слышалась гордость.

— Не то слово, — ответил Камски с небольшой задержкой — словно ждал, когда аплодисменты утихнут, чтоб их не перекрикивать.

Но интонация Гэвину интуитивно показалась непривычной. Он отвлёкся от сцены и оценил Камски визуально в мелькнувшем свете софитов: тот не выглядел удивлённым, а скорее испуганным. Напряжённым. Недолго, тот моргнул, словно возвращаясь в реальность, и тут же уточнил, чей это был проект.

— URS10, — поведала Нина. — Проект ещё дорабатывается, ожидается поставка ещё более реалистичных версий в зоопарки, но и эта уже хороша.

— Я где-то читал, что полярные медведи окончательно вымерли на нашей планете, — вступил в разговор Гэвин, давая Камски больше времени прийти в себя.

— Да, и это ужасно, — ответила Нина. — Элайджа, помнишь, как ты как-то упоминал, что Киберлайф появилась благодаря полярному медведю? Было бы обидно, если наши следующие поколения не смогли б узнать, как они на самом деле выглядели.

— Так получается, это в честь медведей все Хлои блондинки? — спросила Тина. — Что-то в этом определённо есть.

— Вполне возможно, — уклончиво ответил Камски и добавил: — Сюрприз удался, Нина.

Прозвучало почти не фальшиво, но та не обратила внимания, гордая собой.

Камски боялся медведей? Это было любопытно.

Медведь на сцене вновь поднялся на задние лапы и поймал по очереди двух гимнастов в прыжке. Потом под свет софитов вернулся лев, и они отыграли зрелищную битву Юга и Севера под кривляния обезьянок и танцы людей.

Шоу завершилось.

Зал рукоплескал.

Интересно, а какими цирки были до того, как в мире появились высокие технологии? До лазеров, андроидо-животных и электронной музыки?

Надо поискать в Интернете.

После выступления Камски посмотрел на свой браслет и сообщил: «У меня возникли ещё дела, буду поздно» — и куда-то умотал на беспилотном автомобиле, попрощавшись с Ниной и Тиной.

Он соврал. Гэвин почувствовал это, но, к счастью для Камски, другие не обладали настолько прокаченным «детектором лжи».

Гэвин проводил Тину до дома.

Попрощался.

Посмотрел на тёмные окна своего дома. Опять с Камски что-то происходило, это стоило признать. Можно было бы не вмешиваться. Даже связь намекала: «Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Гэвин сбросил вызов, не дослушав.

И написал на номер Хлои: «Где Камски?»

Та незамедлительно прислала координаты. Даже не подписалась в конце, словно спешила. Хотя Хлоя и спешка — понятия трудно совместимые.

По координатам располагалась основная набережная Детройта. Поздновато для прогулки. С другой стороны, там же рядом располагалось неплохое отделение полиции, а дроны патрулировали ту зону достаточно плотно.

Гэвин развернул мотоцикл.

Камски обнаружился на скамейке в парке перед набережной, вглядывающимся куда-то вверх. Дела? Ну-ну.

— Ты боишься медведей? — спросил Гэвин, присаживаясь рядом.

Камски моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей.

— Гэвин? Как ты меня нашёл?

— Так же, как ты находишь меня, — ответил Гэвин. — Это работает в обе стороны.

Камски кивнул.

А потом посмотрел вновь вверх и добавил:

— Ты видишь полярную звезду?

Гэвин посмотрел на звёзды. Нашёл ковш Большой Медведицы, особенно ярко выделявшейся на небе, проложил от неё мысленную линию и отыскал нужный объект.

— Да.

— Папа научил меня свободно ориентироваться по небу, — начал Камски. — Он говорил: приборы могут подвести, а небо и народные приметы — нет. Он был учёным. Изучал природу Дальнего Севера, часто уходил в походы на несколько месяцев, оставляя меня с матерью один на один. Как-то раз взял с собой, чем вызвал крайнее недовольство матери. Обещал брать меня чаще, когда я вырасту, я не хотел ждать и… ты знаешь, так я узнал, что я не единственный его ребёнок. Но история не об этом.

Камски вздохнул.

— Однажды он не вернулся из похода. Связь молчала, и приняли решение организовать поисковую операцию. Я прибился к ним, Гэвин остался в Детройте, мама не отпустила его в Канаду. Мы шли по его следам, нашли последний лагерь и… — Камски запнулся, — и растерзанное тело. А всего в десятках метрах и причину смерти — тушу огромного полярного медведя со смертельными ранами. Папа защищался, но… Создалось впечатление, словно нападавший зверь не чувствовал боли. Почему? Мне нужно было в этом разобраться. Это не укладывалось в голове, такое могло произойти, не с папой, тот хорошо разбирался в повадках полярных медведей. Но мне только-только исполнилось шестнадцать, что я мог сделать?

— И ты экстерном окончил университет, тем самым добившись признания совершеннолетним досрочно, — сказал Гэвин, вспомнив с уроков права один из способов эмансипации.

— Ну не жениться же, — заметил Камски. — Я не хотел возвращаться к матери, а это был единственный способ. От финансов это меня тоже отрезало, но Карл тогда поверил в меня и очень помог. Я основал компанию, пытался заработать на первых прототипах, но попутно не забывал о произошедшем. Так я наткнулся на местную легенду о духах, вселяющихся в людей и животных и делающих их агрессивными и безумными. Духи описывались как незримые, но пугающие, живущие на границе льда и воды, заманивающие путников на ломкие льдины. Это очень походило на ответ, что произошло, и я решил их найти. За «духами» не могло не стоять рациональное объяснение. «Магии» не существует, просто науке требуется больше времени на её расшифровку. Я оказался прав. То были не духи, просто там зарождение тириума, о котором до меня никто не подозревал, слишком близко подходило к поверхности, испарялось и… действие красного льда ты знаешь лучше меня.

Камски вздохнул.

— Если б полярный медведь не нанюхался природного наркотика, то ничего б этого не было, — Камски обвёл рукой всё вокруг: дронов, Башню Киберлайф вдалеке, Гэвина. — Папа бы вернулся, миссис Рид бы не заболела из-за стресса, Хлоя б не стала такой умной, а брат бы не влез в ту драку… так что да, Гэвин, я боюсь медведей.

— У тебя есть на то весомые причины, — согласился Гэвин и больше ничего не спрашивал в ту ночь, просто положил руку тому на плечо.

Где-то в небе полярная звезда неровным светом звала на север.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дата следующей выкладки: 10 марта 2021 года  
> Текущий статус 2й части: 49628 слов (18 глав)


End file.
